


There，home

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 12勇士AU, HE, M/M, 双队长设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 在一场救援行动中，466小队队长Thor被认定战死，所以上级派来了新的指挥官Loki，但Thor却死里逃生，回到营地之后发现Loki并不把他当回事，他不仅要因为身体恢复而烦恼，还要阻止Loki接手他的小队。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 🎖背景设定：
> 
> 阿斯加德/阿萨：援军，有偿援助米德加尔特夺回国家，赶走侵略军。
> 
> 米德加尔特/加尔特：三分之二的国土已被约顿海姆侵占为殖民地，以割据领土为条件请求阿斯加德援助。  
> 约顿海姆/约顿：侵略者。
> 
> 🎖人物设定：
> 
> Thor：阿斯加德第二特种部队466小队队长，队员共10人。
> 
> Loki：在Thor被确认‘死亡’之后担任466小队队长/指挥官。
> 
> 范达尔：466小队队员。
> 
> 劳菲：约顿海姆军队幕僚。
> 
> 尤弥尔：约顿海姆军官/指挥官/队长。
> 
> 塔拉布桑切尔：米德加尔特FE小队队长，队员59人。

**2019·3·13战地记录  
** **峡谷内的士兵基本失去了反击能力，约顿军队正在调遣人手实施包围，粗略判断他们只能再防守两天。米德加尔特FE小队在今天凌晨突袭营救，成功救出五个人，其中包括两名阿斯加德特战队员，截至目前，还有三十三人被困在北方峡谷，他们通过无线电提供情报，约顿海姆的军队正在集合准备强攻。  
我计划在明晚再次实施营救行动。 T.Odinson**

“请求被驳回了。”范达尔抱着电脑跑进来，“基地今早派遣的空投被平民抢夺，我们实际收到的食物和装备只有60％，这不够供给我们和米德加尔特人的需求，上头命令我们必须接收到明早的第二批物资之后再一起行动，轰炸机也会在明天就位。”  
“你说了吗？”Thor踢开了椅子，指着地图上的红点怒吼：“里面的人只能撑到今天晚上！”  
“我们不能再有更多损失。”范达尔看了一眼帐篷外面，走进一些压低声音：“我们不能再冒险了，不能再做没有把握的事！约顿人已经占据优势，加尔特FE小队今天的结果你不是没有看见，只救了五个人！五个人就损失了他们三分之一的军火力量，现在峡谷外将近有两百约顿人，但我们可以在外围吸引他们的注意力拖延到物资送达，他们不会冒着后背受敌的危险冲进峡谷的。”  
“你以为能拖延多久？”Thor冷笑，他指了指自己胸前的冲锋枪：“你觉得他们多久就能发现我们火力不足？用的了半天吗？如果我们浪费火力在吸引注意上，那么等到约顿人反应过来，只会立刻杀了峡谷里的人，然后顺手剿灭也失去火力的我们。范达尔，你忽略了一个大前提，不光峡谷里的人很危险，我们也很危险。”  
范达尔叹息，他稳住了在半空中来回摆荡的灯泡，在地图上试图寻找任何一点机会，Thor在他旁边站定，打开电脑打算再次向上级请求今晚的营救行动。  
“如果他们不答应呢？”范达尔在Thor接通连线前问着，手指敲击着地图上峡谷的标记点，他明白自己必须无条件服从指令，但是Thor说得对，如果他们仅仅是在赌约顿人不会在明早之前动手，那是无可估计的风险，峡谷内有二十三名阿萨和加尔特的优秀特战队员，如果失去...即使之后他们等来了空中支援，但同样的，约顿也会等来支援，到时候更少的人更多的装备也不会让情势乐观多少。

“他们最好答应。”Thor俯下身体让自己进入镜头，“第二特种部队466小队队长Thor Odinson请求通话。”

塔拉布桑切尔在这时候站在帐篷外，范达尔指指外面之后他们一起离开了帐篷，塔拉布在说明自己的上级指令前先询问了阿萨人对目前情况有何计划，范达尔暗骂了一声老奸巨猾，只说命令他们待命，没有详细说出明早第二批物资的事情。  
“待命？”塔拉布有些怀疑，但他表现出来的更像是吃惊，“你们在等待什么吗？”  
“你们呢？北方分来增援了吗？”范达尔双手环胸，他对于塔拉布永远的试探和保留感觉厌烦。  
“不。”塔拉布从胸前的口袋里抽出酒壶灌了一口。“没有能分来这里的队伍了。”约顿人自出现在这片土地上仅仅半年就攻占了超过三分之二的土地，现在跟阿萨人联手就是临死前的最后一搏，塔拉布看向远方，他知道山后有倒塌的灰墙，被黄沙逐渐掩埋的断木和歪斜着插在那里的旗帜，有躺下地上的女孩旁边是不属于她的手。  
范达尔侧目看向塔拉布，他明白那样的眼神，是在眼前重现所有悲惨的画面，他在这时候往往不再强硬，大抵是军人之间的惺惺相惜。他转身再次看了一眼帐篷，Thor碰巧在这时候撩开布帘冲他点头，范达尔拍拍塔布拉的肩膀说：“命令变更，今天晚上实施营救。”

Thor带领的466小队和塔布拉带领的FE小队在凌晨对驻守在峡谷外的近百名约顿人进行突袭，困在峡谷内的士兵在听到炮击声之后开始联合反击，他们在火力和人数相差悬殊的情况下试图对约顿人进行夹击，约顿士兵被攻击的措手不及，但他们援兵只在后方车程十五分钟的地方，位于山顶的阿萨侦察兵在看到约顿援兵赶来时发出撤退信号，彼时所有被困峡谷人员已经与大部队会合，他们分为两队撤离，塔拉布率领41人走在前方，此时约顿援兵就要到达，Thor命令塔拉布的队伍减少反击立刻撤离，他带领剩下的26人集中火力反击拖延时间。

“约顿人在撤离！466，停止反击立刻撤离！重复，约顿人在撤离，466停止反击立刻撤离！”侦察兵注意到约顿援兵在山坡上架起了迫击炮，而Thor带领的第二队简直就是活靶子。  
Thor挥手命令所有人立刻撤离，但炮弹已经袭来，塔拉布的第一队基本远离了攻击点。所有人尽全力奔跑，离开攻击点的士兵开始攻击山坡上的约顿援兵，这一定程度减缓了迫击炮的速度，但也无法令人喘口气，Thor捂着脑袋抵挡飞溅过来的石块，陆续有人倒在炮火之下。  
“别停下，别停下！”Thor向着回头的士兵喊，他想告诉范达尔拦住那个回头的加尔特士兵，但是下一颗炮弹打在了他的面前。  
他被炸飞在半空，像块石头一样摔在身后他们跑过的路上，炮击还在继续，在他身边或身前，但是声音已经小了许多，Thor知道自己的耳膜大概震破了，不断飞溅起来的黄沙落在他身上似乎有千斤重，他没能像以往一样立刻站起来，此时一片羽毛在他身上都是负担，他痛苦的咳血，之后大口呼吸着带沙的空气又继续咳血。又有炸弹来了，这次离得他没那么远，强劲的气流把他像枯木一样吹的向旁边翻滚。接着爆炸停了，空气中的沙子不再随着汹涌的气流互相推搡，地面不再可怖的颤动，Thor不知道他们的人是不是已经撤离了，在他嘶吼着想要让自己站起来之前，他昏了过去。

范达尔没有回头，在炸弹炸在他身后，他跟所有人被气流掀翻的时候，他拉着旁边的人爬起来挥手大喊：“别停下！”  
塔拉布对山坡上的攻击见到成效，在子弹耗完之前约顿援兵停止了攻击，但之前撤退的那部分约顿兵有追击的意图，他们不能继续停留，塔拉布向范达尔大喊，他看到范达尔在将剩下的人送到安全地点之后向后跑去，他看向原本是Thor带领的第二队幸存者，很明显Thor不在里面，他知道范达尔要跑去救Thor，他举起冲锋枪向天空发射。  
“别停下范达尔！他们追上来了，别停下！”别停下，无论谁在后面，别停下，因为你的前面还有更多人。  
范达尔觉得Thor也在跟他说别停下，让他撤离而不是送死，他没能看到Thor最后一面，夜视镜的清晰度远远不够，只能看到远处成堆的趴在地上的尸体，他回头，向着塔拉布的方向跑去，“别停下！”他对所有人说，也对自己说。

 

约顿人没有追上来，尤弥尔说穷寇莫追，他们向西南方转移了临时据点，之后驻扎在那里已经荒无人烟的小镇中。大部分约顿士兵期望乘胜追击将阿萨人和加尔特人一网打尽，但尤弥尔看到对方仅凭着悬殊的力量也能将他们重伤，明令停止追击，并且没有下令士兵在早晨回到交战区拾拣武器，他们现在装备充足，并且仍有大量物资从约顿海姆陆续运来。

Thor醒来的时候还是黑夜，没什么能让他知道日期的东西。他从地上爬起来，盖在他身上的黄土倾泻而下，Thor感到轻松的抖抖肩膀，他看看四周，有两名同他一起被炸弹攻击的加尔特人，只是他们没那么幸运能再从地上爬起，Thor在地上摸索着夜视镜，找到的时候镜片上有两道裂痕，戴上勉强能用。Thor大致看了一下四周，除他以外没有再站着的东西，他用力击掌，能感觉到右耳的听力几乎没有。他站起来走了两步，膝盖胸口手臂都有不同程度的痛感，是炸弹碎片炸进了身体里，不过好在并不致命。Thor检查了一下冲锋枪和手枪，口袋里的子弹余量也较为可观，他没有水，但胸前的口袋里还有压缩饼干，大概能坚持两三天，Thor从口袋里拿出指南针，它破的像一块吐在地上的口香糖，他记得怎么回到驻扎地的山洞，但那该死的需要指南针。Thor向着山坡走去，起码在他被炸飞之前塔拉布让他们向这里走，他让自己走到更高一些的地方，然后坐下等待太阳升起，他在沙子上画出路线图，一遍又一遍确认这跟地图桌上的一样，他要靠太阳指明方向，运气好点，明天这个时候他就能回去。Thor站起来，远处已经有橘红色的光出现，天空正从墨色转为深蓝，但他又走下山坡，从躺在地上的两名加尔特人身上拿到了半壶水，他将两个人的军牌扯下放进胸前的口袋，在太阳升起之后向着北方走。  
米德加尔特的温差很大，大概到中午的时候Thor就因为高温有些昏沉，再加上他全身没得到治疗的伤口，他几乎支撑不住自己继续行走，但值得欣慰的是他走的路没有错，Thor确定左手边的巨大岩石他在来的时候看到过，他准许自己停下歇歇，但不准超过两分钟。Thor尽量保持上半身不要有太大幅度的动作，手臂上被炸入碎片的伤口多数凝固，但双腿上的伤口由于行走开始持续渗血，Thor在路过一棵枯树的时候折下了一根还算粗壮的树枝当拐杖。  
当天晚上他没能回到营地，但在峡谷腹地找到了合适的洞穴休息，他吃了一点压缩饼干，喝了更少的水之后就躺下在脑海里不断描画着地图，他不确定自己是会先失血而死还是感染致死，他生了火开始脱光衣服检查，他有小刀但没有足够的绷带，所以没办法把碎片都挑出来，他数了数，全身有八处炸入碎片的伤口，他用仅有的绷带和背心把伤口简易包扎，在睡前祈祷自己能醒来还能回到营地。  
第二天的路出了问题，在行至过半的时候Thor才发现自己被地形所骗走了弯路，他没办法在回头，因为那距离跟继续绕路是一样的，他想他的抵达时间大概要推迟到第三天，腿上有两处伤口已经化脓，压缩饼干只剩下最后一口，水，水还有一些。Thor咬着自己皲裂的嘴唇，强忍着不去拿出口袋里的水壶，他强迫自己继续走，必须走，因为他的朋友、他的家人就在前面。到了晚上，他记得他在几块岩石中间睡着，但疲惫到已经忘记祈祷。第三天，他丢掉了空荡荡的水壶，向着他脑海里确定的方向走去，他绕过山丘，在错综的峡谷中穿行，挨着峭壁走过险峻的山路，终于在太阳落下的时候看到了灯光。那时他几乎是在拖着另一条腿行走，那片扎进大腿的碎片正在耀武扬威，驻守在帐篷外的士兵看到他先是举起了枪，但很快呼喊着人向他这里跑来，他强撑着没有倒下，但在人们扶住他的时候把整个身体托付在了别人身上，他累极了，所有人扶着他向帐篷里走，Thor想起他们没有医疗兵。  
“叫范达尔来。”Thor跟旁边的人说着，范达尔懂一些包扎缝线。他不知道自己的声音是大是小，他的耳朵又在耳鸣。  
众人把他放在了就近的帐篷里，他躺在硬邦邦的行军床上，范达尔很快进来了，他先是摸了摸Thor的额头，然后扒开他满是血污的衣服。  
“左腿...两枚，右腿一枚，胸口一枚，左臂四枚...”Thor咬着牙把情况说出来，他看到范达尔拿出剪刀，但手被另一个人握住，一个很高的男人从后面走来，说着让他来。  
Thor努力想看清那个人但他的眼皮实在承受不住了，但他清楚他没见过这个碍事的男人，在巨大的耳鸣声中他听到自己含含糊糊的说：“你他妈是谁？”

 

在醒来之后Thor最后的记忆也是这句你他妈是谁。  
“所以，那是谁？”Thor看着范达尔坐在他旁边，调整着简易的输液装置。  
范达尔没能立刻回答，他按下了试图坐起来的Thor，尽量轻松的说：“新来的指挥官，替你的位置，你回来的时候他刚到一小时。”  
“我才‘死’了三天。”  
“伙计，是四天半。”范达尔拍拍Thor的枕头，“我们还得继续打下去，所以上面就派人了。”  
“好吧。”Thor明白这在情理之中，他试图回想那个男人的样子，但只记得那个男人很高。“行吧，跟我说说他。”  
范达尔刚要开口就被身后的动静吸引了注意力，他说了一声长官然后假装帮Thor整理床头，低声说：“Loki Laufeyson上尉。”  
Thor看到范达尔离开，接着所谓的新队长站在他床边，Thor看到那人俯视着他，绝非只因为他们一个站一个躺，他能感觉出那人天生就有一股高高在上，藐视众人的鬼态度。  
“Laufeyson上尉？”Thor伸手。  
“欢迎归队，Odinson队长。”Loki握上去，然后拉过椅子坐下开始检查Thor的伤口。  
Thor这才想起来昨天范达尔要帮他治疗的时候Loki拦住了范达尔，所以，他的伤是Loki包扎的？  
“对。”仿佛是看穿了Thor的想法，Loki给出肯定答案。“我懂一些医疗救援。”  
Thor觉得Loki有些自大，尤其是在看穿他想法的时候散发出那股盛气凌人的态度，他希望是自己多想了，但是他没拿出更好的态度面对Loki，毕竟‘一山不容二虎’，这位新来的指挥官不会在他回来之后就乖乖回到指挥部。  
“有些伤口已经感染了但是用药后问题应该不大，好好休息吧Odinson。”  
“我不能再休息，我的小队需要...”  
“现在由我下达指令。”Loki歪着脑袋低头看着Thor。“毕竟我是他们的队长。”


	2. Chapter 2

**2019.3.20战地记录  
尤弥尔占领了溪水镇，在日出的时候高调斩首了反抗军，我恨在夏特维拉山谷的时候没有成功杀了他，只差那么一点。塔拉布已经命令手下二十人带着伤员连夜赶往米特加尔特的边界，那里还有一支拥有医疗队的特战营，他希望我也去但是我不能，我必须要尽快好起来，Loki正在指挥一切，但我从不赞同他的任何决策，他更适合坐在屏幕后面。 T.Odinson**

Thor也庆幸伤口没有发生感染，范达尔说那离截肢真是一步之遥。  
“他给你们制定了反击计划，对吧。”Thor站在窗户旁边，他花更多时间站着，手臂和胸口多亏了战服的缓冲伤口不深，小幅度的动作已经没有大碍。他看向不远处的营火旁，Loki和剩下五名队友正在烤火，Loki拿着一根又细又长的枝条在沙地上勾画，篝火跳跃着温暖他的神情。  
“对，他说这是个好时机。”范达尔看向Thor，又顺着Thor的目光看向Loki，他蹙眉，明白眼下的局面矛盾重重，Loki显然不会哪里来回哪去，可Thor也并不打算与一个政见不合的人共事，他们的思维方式天差地别，手段也是相差甚远，但范达尔觉得这并没有不好或更好，Loki的出现是弥补了Thor缺失的狡猾，阴险，冷血等一切有力的暗面，而且Loki明白在战争中，任何人都是可牺牲的，这跟Thor完全不同。  
“那你的看法呢？”Thor看了范达尔一眼又望向Loki，这次Loki也看着他，他们的视线隔着三五个士兵，攀升的火苗和冷空气相遇。  
“我赞同，Thor，尤弥尔刚占领了溪水镇，武装和人手在战斗中都有损耗，而且现在他们还没有完全扎根，防守也会薄弱一些。”他与Thor从来不会互相隐瞒真实想法，这也是他们屡屡作战胜利的关键。“你怎么想？”  
“我同意。”Thor冲着Loki敷衍的笑了一下，算是打招呼。  
Loki垂下眼睛，再抬头时给了他一个真正的微笑，顺便举了举手里的杯子。Thor深深的看了Loki一眼之后离开了窗户旁边，他必须离开窗口，刚才某个瞬间好像改变了他，他看到Loki笑时没那么讨厌的想揍对方的脸，这也许是因为他们对目前的情势难得看法相同。Thor坐回床上，看到范达尔因为自己沉默而困惑，他继续说：“这可是他难得的好主意，所以这件事还是尽快。”  
“我们今天晚上就会走，赶到溪水镇的时候应该没有天亮，用老办法，远程定点轰炸之后我们上。”  
“好，奥尔森和保罗搭档高处射击巡守避免太快打草惊蛇，剩下的人跟塔拉布一起走，你负责掩护我，我去搞定坐标。”  
“呃——Loki的方案跟你的稍微有点出入。”范达尔斟酌措辞。  
“怎么？他根本不打算上前线对吧，怕发型乱了？”Thor嗤笑。  
“事实上，是你不能。”范达尔双手交握，希望Thor保持冷静。“因为你目前还不能立刻加入战斗，大概再等个三五天？所以Loki说为了不要增加负担，减少风险，尽快完成任务...”  
“他在说什么狗屁？我只是被炸弹余波波及身上有几个弹片而已，不是在爆炸中心被炸碎了！”  
“我们都希望你能尽快恢复到最佳状态，Thor。”范达尔语重心长，对他们而言，不能加入战斗是一种挫败甚至耻辱，他知道Thor不会轻易同意。“如果你再次受伤，恢复就不是几个星期的事了，我们还有很长的仗要打，别意气用事。”  
“再重的伤我也能很快加入战斗，你见过的你知道的范达尔。”Thor看了看挂在墙上的装备，他明白现在最不需要的就是没有意义的争论，他难得妥协：“就这一次，我在这指挥。”  
“当然，随时听候命令。”  
“行了，帮我把Loki叫来，还得跟他说清楚。”  
“不用。”范达尔瘪瘪嘴，“制定计划的时候他就猜到你要在后方指挥了。”  
“狗娘养的。”

 

Loki和塔拉布在两小时后起程，Thor戴上指挥耳机走进指挥室的时候，Loki一脸意料之内的神情令他感觉被再次戏弄，这感觉真的操蛋，Thor脸色一禀走进去，打开电脑看着屏幕上的光点向标记的地方慢慢拉近距离。  
b52轰炸机在半小时后起程，高空盘旋等待时机。Thor内心对这次突袭较为放心，有轰炸机的帮忙他们不会处于下风，唯一的问题只有Loki能不能准确报告坐标。  
将近两小时后Thor的耳机里传来Loki报告的声音，他们已经到达了预想地点，从坡上看下去约顿士兵确实如他们所料还在修整，防守侦察人员只有往日的三分之二。  
“能确定坐标吗？”Thor打开了另一台电脑，上面是范达尔胸前摄像机的画面，能看到他们趴在溪水镇左侧的山坡上，距离不近，这意味着Loki很可能没办法精准确认坐标。  
Loki没有回答，在几秒过后沉声回复：“计划更改，我靠近确定坐标。”  
Thor通过镜头看到Loki迅速从地上爬起，弓身前进。Thor当然不会阻止，这是正确的，只是他没想过Loki会这么...勇敢？  
“小心。”Thor对Loki说。  
回答他的只有短促的呼吸声。Thor通过范达尔的摄像机看着Loki渐渐靠近，奥尔森在耳机里报告西北侧瞭望塔的哨兵发现了Loki，Thor当即下令击毙，约顿士兵立刻躁动起来，他们向枪声发出的方向照射射击，万幸Loki刚好处于另一边，他已经非常靠近镇口。  
“963，5621！”Loki一面回击敌兵一面大喊。  
范达尔带领所有人从山坡冲下，集中攻击Loki身后的敌人来让Loki脱身。  
“还有15秒！”Thor大喊，导弹就要落下，但Loki依旧在轰炸范围内。  
爆炸声接连响起，Loki用尽全力奔跑并对着耳机说轰炸顺利。  
约顿士兵死伤不少，剩下的人反应迅速开始用战车和坦克反击，更少一部分人与他们开始枪战好拖延到炮弹填充完毕。  
Loki命令所有人分散开向溪水镇前进以免被迫击炮集中轰炸，所有人迅速靠近溪水镇，趁情势大好猛烈攻击。约顿战车反击受到相当大的制约，尤弥尔无法下令继续轰炸，因为阿萨兵加尔特兵和约顿兵已经混在一起。尤弥尔发狠地用冲锋枪扫射，他还在作为临时指挥楼的二层小楼，最后极不甘心的带着少数精锐撤退，Loki领人攻向小楼的时候已经人去楼空。  
“赢了。”Loki敲敲耳机。  
“好的开端。”Thor心情大好，他通过摄像机观察，但约顿人没留下任何好东西。  
Loki再一次猜到了他的心思，这次甚至不需要面对面。  
“虽然指挥部没留下什么，但是外面，我们缴获了两辆战车，T72。”  
“不错的代步工具。”  
“如果你的腿还不能走的话。”Loki笑侃。

众人回到营地的时候临近中午，之前从阿斯加德送来的补给中有一些牛肉干，现在算是胜仗之后的鼓励，这是他们第一次收复城镇，而这多亏Loki，虽然Thor很想说自己也会下达这样的决定带领胜利，但是从天时地利来看，军功章是Loki的。  
他们第一次和气的坐在一起吃饭，范达尔表示十分欣慰不用再调节紧张的气氛。  
“说实话，你是从办公室来的吗？”Thor接过了Loki递来的水壶喝了一口。  
“我知道你觉得我是坐办公室的，是那种坐在屏幕前巴拉巴拉说些建设性建议的人。”Loki挑挑眉毛，说完这些抿抿嘴，郑重的说：“但我不是，我的作战经验可不比你少。”  
“不如说几个让我开开眼？”  
“银海那次？”  
Thor一下子坐直了，他有些惊愕的重复：“银海那次？是你？”这是前十年阿斯加德最机密的一次渗透任务，没有人知道参与那场战役的是哪一队，但那次帮助阿斯加德只用了三天的时间摧毁了恐怖组织的训练营。  
Loki耸耸肩假装失望的看向Thor：“所以你猜我懦弱的时候令我很伤心。”  
“我现在没那么认为了。”Thor嘟囔着，“但你的作战思维我依然不赞同，过于谨慎，更多时候又很卑鄙。”  
“这是战争，Odinson队长，你指望用爱感化敌人吗？”  
“但那是有底线的。”  
“我选择更大的胜率，而你选择坚守底线，这不冲突。”  
“我选择的是不违背作为战士的初衷。”Thor打断Loki的刻薄，他站起来，作势就要回到自己的营房。  
“看看，这大脾气的Odinson队长。”Loki也跟着起身，他拍拍手，把冲锋衣的拉链拉起来之后说：“为了让你能重展雄风，我还得帮你换药。”  
“让范达尔来。”  
“他？”Loki指指隔壁，范达尔正跟大家一起唱歌。“忙着呢。”

Thor带着Loki回到他的营房，对方体贴的放下了门帘拉开灯泡。Thor冷着脸脱掉上衣，之后咬着牙脱掉裤子，没办法，谁让那些弹片分布太广了，一片在小腿，另一片就到了大腿根，他只能把身上脱得只剩下一条内裤才算把伤口都露了出来。  
Loki似笑非笑的在床边坐下，先撕下了Thor胸口和手臂的纱布，他看到伤口恢复不错，拿来剪子开始拆线。营房里灯光不是很好，Loki只能更努力集中注意力好让自己下手准确，这确实有些费神，他揉揉眼睛，Thor在他旁边闷闷的说了一声谢谢。  
“受宠若惊。”Loki故意这么说。  
Thor没计较这个，他还不至于小肚鸡肠的程度，显然Loki就是这么一个尖酸毒舌的人，他没必要次次为此生气。他看向Loki，对方正聚精会神的把线头挑拣干净，但他的注意力慢慢从伤口转为Loki的手，然后是Loki的脸，看，Loki的睫毛末梢在光下是白色的。Thor瘪瘪嘴，虽然没被自己的想法吓到但也有些吃惊，他把头别开。  
Loki接着撕开了Thor右腿的纱布，那刚巧在大腿靠近鼠蹊的地方，Loki刻意让自己动作轻缓，看起来倒是挺善解人意。放在几天之前，这点感觉对Thor自然是没什么影响的，但是现在，他的伤口已经好了七七八八，疼痛感降到了不添麻烦的程度，Loki这点轻柔缓慢的抚摸就成了重点麻烦。  
Thor清清嗓子，好像喉咙真的不舒服似的。Loki的动作没有迟疑，但仍然慢条斯理，他慢慢的拆线，慢慢的上药，然后看到Thor的性征慢慢抬头。  
“这是无法控制的生理反应。”  
“确实。”Loki抽空抬头看向Thor。  
“不是因为你。”Thor想说真的不是，仅仅是因为Loki那双冷冰冰的手和自然生理。  
“我可没说是我。”Loki举起双手表示自己无辜。他把伤口全部处理完毕之后没多说什么就离开了。

在Loki走之后Thor试图平息自己的冲动，反复试验无果之后他明白问题应该不全是自然生理反应，可能还有点别的，简直不能更操蛋了。


	3. Chapter 3

**2019.3.26战地记录  
两天前我们离开了原先的据点，向溪水镇往南的地方行走，希望有抢回下一个城镇的可能。25日晚上我试图联络指挥部，但是通讯很差，初步推断是约顿人埋下了干扰器阻止我们对外交流，所以我除了知道阿斯加德会派另一队人赶来米德加尔特，其余更加具体的信息一无所知。 T.Odinson**

“来了一队民兵。”塔拉布从帐篷外走进来，他穿着一件灰绿色的半袖，把帽子夹在腋下，他顺手把擦枪布递给Thor，坐到椅子上才说：“溪水镇的事让他们看到了希望，所以派了几个代表说如果我们打算夺下维尔镇，他们可以帮忙。”  
Thor向外面看了看，民兵代表站在两个营房外的地方，每个人背上都扛着把毛瑟枪，其中一个的大概是格韦尔98，在小时候他爷爷书房里有一把。Thor看向塔拉布，从对视中明白对方是在征求他的建议，他没试过与平民队伍合作，虽然不排斥但是很担忧，所以他问：“自发集合的？”  
“不，是这片地区的联盟组织莫里塔，首领也是这个名字。北面被攻陷的速度很慢有一部分他们的功劳。”  
“如果很安全，那可以合作，我们现在没有办法请求指挥部派来支援，信号都被阻截了。”  
“我会询问过他们之后制定合适的路线，保证我们和他们都安全的情况下通力合作。”塔拉布想让Thor放心，其实在战争开始初期，他们曾找过莫里塔希望两方合作，但那时候莫里塔还想着趁乱夺取政权所以最后不欢而散，直到现在，眼下的局面成了一剂清醒剂让莫里塔清醒过来，但塔拉布并不打算告诉任何一个阿萨人这回事。  
Thor点点头，这确实是一个可行的计划，他们现在的劣势主要体现在火力和人手不足，一个联盟组织刚好能弥补这些。他打算出去走走，不过没打算与莫里塔派来的代表见面，他想这些沟通事宜Loki早已经抢先完成，他再出去核对些什么显得很没有意思。Thor跟塔拉布走向指挥帐篷，至少制定作战计划是他必须参与的，Thor试着绷紧身体，感觉伤口只剩下刺痒，如果不大幅度拉扯应该没有问题，Thor估计着他们明后天才会执行对维尔镇的计划，所以现在的状态不错。

Loki就在里面，整个人撑在地图桌上研究路线，在他们走近的时候他拿起桌上的红色小旗，说这个代表莫里塔。Thor看到他的时候没觉得有什么尴尬的，没见面的几天他给自己做了疏导，说胯下起立确实是自然反应，况且大家都是男的，又不是没见过没有的，而且他的大小也不丢人。  
“Thor？”Loki敲敲桌子。  
“继续说。”Thor摸摸胡子，用手在地图上指出路线证明刚才自己在认真听。  
Loki有些不悦的皱眉，他察觉到Thor在走神，他没挑明只是顿了顿，然后从刚才已经说过的那部分开始继续说。  
Thor听至一半大抵明白Loki的言下之意，显然Loki也认为莫里塔的队伍是很好的助手，但是比起塔拉布‘人人平等’那套，Loki的意思是让莫里塔的人开路。

Loki时不时的看Thor一眼，然后看似出于交流的问：“你觉得呢？”  
“同意。”  
Loki没想过Thor会这么干脆，看对方那愚蠢的乐观精神，他还以为这个身高逼近6尺的男人会斥责他拿人当铺路石的行径。  
“莫里塔正合适。”Thor看向塔拉布继续说：“当初篡位没成功，现在实力不够来投靠，估计也有不少自己的计划，探路正合适。”  
塔拉布努力保持自己表情正常，他没想过Thor已经知道莫里塔跟他们的关系，当初他们保证全力配合，但现下显然违背了承诺。阿斯加德是他们的援军，但米德加尔特的情况很难乐观，先前，虽然他们拿出领土为条件请求别国援助，但大多数国家都拒绝出手，原因很简单，就是所有人都觉得这是一盘死棋了，所有人都不想浪费兵力财力，所以，阿斯加德的援助才显得更加宝贵，逐渐得来的胜利更值得所有加尔特人感激。塔拉布叹息，事实上，他对莫里塔事上的隐瞒也并非恶意，溪水镇的胜仗来之不易，他们需要更多火力和人力支援，莫里塔的出现是及时的，他只是不希望Thor因为他们以前的事情而横生猜忌拒绝合作，他只是想快点把土地抢回来。塔拉布看看Thor又看看Loki，显然旁边两个人都没打算在这事上继续针对下去，但两个人的沉默也是警告，他必须在之后老老实实的分享所有情报，这是为了米德加尔特。

Thor以为Loki会说些什么，因为这些事是他在指挥部的时候才看到的资料，但Loki看上去反应平平，也许是在来的路上知道了这些。

“还有一个问题要解决，约顿人在地下埋了太多信号干扰器，我们现在无法与指挥部顺利联系。”Thor开口。  
“我们没功夫一个一个挖。”Loki指着早前在地图上标记出的干扰器位置。  
“也许没那个必要。”Thor皱着眉说，他在地图上找着什么，然后找到什么的指着一个重点标记的位置问：“这几个位置是什么。”  
“是信号干扰器的指挥塔，不易攻破。”  
“但不是不能。”Thor又在那个位置敲了两下，“如果破坏了附近的控制塔，我们在这片区域都能顺利通讯。”  
“也许我们能分头进行，现在有莫里塔的人手补足，我们可以分出一部分人去破坏控制塔。”塔拉布提议。  
“范达尔曾经是爆破手，他可以带几个人去。控制塔那边防守怎么样？”  
“不到二十人。”  
“你想去吗？”Thor看向Loki。  
Loki愣了一下，转而想到如果他们两个都参与到同一场行动，难免会有分歧。“避免你我意见冲突，好，我去那一队。”  
“我现在出去通知范达尔。”塔拉布后撤一步，即刻抽身退出了这场令他尴尬的会议，比起他的隐瞒被戳穿，塔拉布觉得Thor跟Loki之间的矛盾也不简单，两个跟圆滑绝缘的军人现在被迫站在只能容纳一人的主导位上，真疯狂。

Thor看着塔拉布走出去才放松下来，慢条斯理的说：“你很早就注意到莫里斯的事了吗？”  
“不算。”Loki坐下来，托着脑袋看着Thor：“之前碰巧收到过消息，但我没想过塔拉布会把这事瞒下来，因为如果莫里斯假意投诚，我们无疑是去踩地雷。”  
“所以你让他们试雷。”  
“这只是一部分原因。”Loki指了指维尔镇的位置，“约顿人在这个城镇守卫不多，所以他们会在周围埋伏地雷等爆炸装置，所以试雷是必要的，还有，你我两队必须同时进行攻击，这样他们不会有机会提早警戒。”  
“你怎么知道？”Thor俯视着Loki，“守卫不多，还有地雷？”  
Loki笑起来，但他没有继续与Thor对视，他站起来拍拍Thor的上臂，说：“也许你应该更用功一点。”  
Thor看着Loki，他清楚上面根本没有一份报告上写明了约顿人这些细小的情况，不只是今天这件事，Loki在很多不起眼的地方都表明他对约顿海姆有更深的了解，Loki一定有他们不知道的消息来源，或者跟约顿人还有别的关系，但Thor当然不会挑明，他撇撇嘴像是轻易接受了这个说法并且不打算深究。  
Loki看上去很平稳，但他无法控制自己直直的看着Thor观察对方表情，他稳住呼吸但稳不住心跳，他看着Thor抬起手，然后落在他的下巴上，他不躲闪。  
“你还刮胡子？”Thor用拇指摩挲着Loki下巴上的伤口。  
“打仗也不意味着必须当野人。”Loki笑笑，整个人松懈下来。  
Thor没有多说什么，他并不会对别人的生活方式有所质疑或者歧视，但Loki，他的一举一动，稳重又谨慎的遣词，他的智慧、喜好、做事方式，Thor清楚自己从未见过，所以他再次开口，原本抚摸伤口的手揽在Loki脖子上：“你之前在哪里？”  
“第三特战营，有熟人吗？”  
Thor的手用力一些，导致Loki猛地握住了他的手腕。  
“现在有了。”Thor悻悻的放下手。

 

八点钟之后有两三个加尔特人叫他们去河边洗澡，因为周边的约顿人已经走的差不多了，他们有难得的安全时间。Thor是最先去的，河水冰冷，最深的地方没过腰线，他在水里洗了洗头发，要上岸的时候被范达尔一把拉了回去，水底泥沙打滑，他向后直接栽进了水里，Thor听到士兵们大笑，便立刻从水里站起打算回击，他把头发向后一抹，然后擦了一把脸上的水，正打算回击发现Loki站在岸边。  
“Loki！”范达尔先向岸边打了招呼，几天相处下来他觉得Loki还算值得交往，作为一个外冷内冷的人，Loki保留了最大程度的友好。  
Thor没说话，只是向岸上点点头，然后看着Loki脱下冲锋衣和半袖，把腰带解开，丝毫不介意在他的注视下脱下内裤，然后从河边走来。  
他们身上都不干净，在遍地黄沙的地方打了半个多月的仗谁都无法保持体面。Thor抬头，发现今夜的星星很多，太阳也足够亮，他接着环视四周，月光一视同仁的洒在水面和肩膀上，他看着每个人湿漉漉的古铜色肩头，唯独Loki要浅的多，是一种经过战场洗礼过的浅棕，从腰线以下能看出原来是偏向白皙的肤色，Thor不自觉地吞咽口水，想要偏开视线但被Loki看向他的眼神吸引过去，他看到Loki像他一样把头发撸到后面。  
他在笑。Thor皱眉。


	4. Chapter 4

**2019.3.27战地记录  
Loki对约顿海姆表现出不一样的熟悉，但又在可以解释的范围之内，我必须立刻联系上级，希望第三特战营真的有一位Laufeyson上尉。 T.Odinson**

 

没有光的时候，每个人看起来好像都是一样的。掀起的水花，高声的笑骂，因为湿透而随河水一起闪着粼光的躯体，等到厚重的云层在月亮面前缓慢走过，他们放在河边的几盏电灯只能照亮最浅的水域，所有人只能看清就近的一个人，但稍一走神每个人看起来就都是一样的。  
他们有将近半个月没有洗澡了，所以下水的人总比上岸的多。Thor看到Loki大步迈向河流中心，有几个人伸长胳膊在打水，这让他的视线受到很大困影响，鉴于Loki并不是真的会发光，所以在片刻之后Thor就很难在一群灰蒙蒙的人影中分辨出哪一个是Loki，这让他觉得兴致缺缺，没兴趣再在河水里多泡一会，他抹了一把还在滴水的鼻尖，眯着眼睛望着电灯的方向走去，他踩着泥沙上岸，找自己的衣服又费了点时间，最后他只在第二盏电灯旁边找到了自己的裤子。身后有人在喊他，分不清是乔还是奥尔森，或者是哪个只学会一字半句阿斯加德话的加尔特人，Thor只管向身后摆摆手，然后向着营房走去。

他们要在后天午夜出发，在绕过前面的山头之后分开，一队进攻维尔镇，一队负责控制塔，Thor希望Loki能顺利完成任务，同样的对自己也如此要求，只是他对跟莫里塔合作的事还是有些烦忧，毕竟对方不是值得交付性命的人品，但在大局势下，他认为他赌对了。回到营房的路上人不多，莫里塔的兵被安排在他们周围驻扎，但塔拉布也没有明确划分界限，所以有几个莫里塔兵在没人看守的营房外打转，看到他走来之后也只是沉默，草草对视一眼之后就看向别方，但这倒比热情招呼让Thor放心。晚上吹到人身上的风要比白天冷多了，感觉都不像是从一个地方吹来的，Thor稍稍加快了脚步，双腿上的刺痛比起早晨好像又好了一些，他相信这不是心理安慰所以又走快了一点，之后在黑暗里轻笑了一声。  
Thor走回营房拉开头顶上的白炽灯，灯泡正被他推帘而入带起的风吹的胡乱摇摆，Thor没去扶一下，觉得这算不上碍事。他从墙角把背包拿起来，在里面翻找一件他记得带上了的灰绿色半袖，他靠在墙上，突然觉得视线里多了些什么，他猛地转头看向门口，白炽灯正在他与帐门之间摇摆，他的影子被拉长又剪短，那个站在门口的人也是。

“什么事？”Thor扔下背包，决定把手边的事情搁一搁。  
Loki站在门口双手插兜，他的头发还在滴水，从河边到营房的距离就滴湿了他多半个肩头，他的胸腹也大多跟衣服贴在一起，身上未干的水正被布料饱饱吸收。Loki动了一下肩膀，显然是因为这种粘连的感觉不算舒适，他看向Thor，在未被正式邀请之前没有走进对方的帐篷，他就站在门口，但换了一只脚作为中心，他说：“我猜你有话。”  
Thor挑眉，然后调侃着：“所以你上的是灵媒大学？”  
“如果你把正常观察归结为算命，那么你的学位真实性有待考证。”Loki依然站在门口。  
“好，那你觉得我有什么话？”  
“我在等你告诉我。”  
“你在跟我调情吗？”Thor向门口走过去。  
“你就把这个当成梦想吧。”Loki伸手抵在Thor的肩膀上阻止对方继续靠近，他意味深长的看了Thor一眼，虽然Thor并不是什么严肃正经的性格，但最近这样频繁的插科打诨显然是在转移话题，Loki并无畏惧的盯着那双蓝眼睛，他看到Thor也微微蹙了一点眉头，大概在通过对视猜想他在想什么。Loki弯曲了顶在Thor胸口的手臂，然后轻松落下，他知道自己不可能撬开Thor的嘴，他现在只确定Thor在怀疑他，也许是任何事。  
气氛愈发紧张，有一阵肆虐的冷风吹进来，原本已经逐渐趋于平稳的灯泡又开始剧烈摇摆，Loki和Thor看着对方脸上的影子快速移动，正如他们双方脑内正迅速变换的想法和猜疑，Loki想起今天他捕捉到的所有Thor看向他的眼神，那与原先大有不同，再也不是纯粹的恼火嫌恶或者厌烦，是怀疑，并且Thor正试图隐藏，片刻之前在河边，也许Thor自己都没发现眼中的敌意有多么明显，即使有深深的暮色作为掩盖，但Loki简直太熟悉敌意所裹挟的那股恐吓和寒冷了，情急之下他选择回以微笑，含义是挑衅或友好任凭对方猜测。可现在，Loki保持着与Thor的对视，他突然有些希望Thor把他的笑定义为友好，因为他确实不太想招惹这个看起来就绝对麻烦的男人......  
“伤好些了？”Loki抬起膝盖碰了碰Thor的大腿。  
Thor眨了下眼睛，Loki扯开话题在他意料之中，毕竟在他们两个之间，更急于隐藏的该是Loki，但Thor没想过Loki会用膝盖去碰他的大腿，这简直是抛开紧张往怪异那里奔着走了。Thor耸肩，然后说：“差不多。”  
Loki也跟着他耸肩，说：“好吧，差不多。”然后倒退几步之后离开了。  
Thor没有立刻转身回到营房内，甚至夜风更加嚣张的侵袭进来他也没急着回到背包旁边找件衣服，他看着Loki的背影，相当程度的确定Loki知道他在看，他看着Loki转弯回到自己的帐篷，然后远处露出的小半个帐顶被光照亮，Thor这才转身回去。  
Thor先是从背包里翻找了一阵，最后在枕头旁边找到了自己的半袖。队员们已经陆陆续续回来了，大多走过他帐篷的时候探出个脑袋打招呼，而范达尔拿着他的衣服走进来。  
“又写日记呢，甜心？”范达尔把Thor的衣服扔到床上，然后一屁股坐在椅子上。  
“珍妮知道你还带着她的照片吗？”Thor给他们都倒了一杯水。  
“我也很想跟她好好聊一聊，但是我们总是没那么多时间呆在‘外面’。”范达尔捂着心口垂下脑袋，他的珍妮，噢，他的珍妮。  
“没多少女人承受的住担惊受怕的生活，但我知道珍妮很坚强。”Thor拍拍范达尔的肩膀，动作因为不熟练有些僵硬。  
“别把话题有绕到我身上。”范达尔松了一下肩膀让Thor的手掉下去，他接着说：“你打算什么时候带张照片，别总拿你的日记本当情人？”  
“那是战地记录，我的任务之一。”Thor皱眉，他跟范达尔很少讨论感情或者是自身感情生活，绝大部分的原因在于这不是两个男人该谈的事。  
“你从高中之后就没谈过对象，你能不能告诉我，是不是你的零件坏了？”范达尔认真起来，他不是非要多管闲事插手别人的感情生活，重点不在这，一张照片或者是一个情人，再者是一枚十字架，这是一种寄托一种信仰，为之奋斗和努力活下去的动力，但Thor什么都没有，就好像他每一次站在枪林弹雨中，他的背后是空的。  
“我们没有那么多时间，重点在于，我们没有那么多时间。”Thor揉揉眼睛，这些事情让他疲惫，他明白范达尔在担心什么，但他就是不能，他委屈自己的欲望，遏制自己的想法，就是他对让另一个人等待感到疲累和愧疚。  
范达尔明白，明白Thor还在因为当年简的事情心有余悸，他们参军时总是热血激昂，通常总会忽略那些需要他们陪伴的人的感受。  
“行吧，也许等你升官了你会有时间想这个。”范达尔故意这么说，他清楚Thor有多讨厌坐在办公室，但他也确实听到上级讨论让Thor升官的事。  
“你知道我永远不会、”  
“行吧，Odinson队长。”范达尔打断他，然后模仿Loki双手环胸站在那里，学着Loki的口吻。

 

自28号下午开始，Thor和范达尔，就与Loki和塔拉布一起呆在指挥帐篷里研究地形，他们让一个莫里塔的士兵进来帮忙，但对于计划的细节不予告知，这个士兵因此很不买账，Thor看他也只有二十岁的年纪，但身形只能说达到了最低发育水平，也许是营养不浪的缘故，但这丝毫没影响他在一众军官面前发火。  
“你们不信任莫里塔！”那士兵拍了桌子，因为他又一次被告知不可透露。  
“冷静，那个...？”Loki问着。  
“阿齐！”阿齐没什么好气的交代了自己的名字。  
“好，阿齐，你也清楚，莫里塔也不信任我们。”Thor把话接过去，Loki看了他一眼。  
“那是因为你们总是隐藏、隐藏！”阿齐每说一次‘隐藏’都气的咬牙，他的阿斯加德话说的不是很流利，这令他更加恼火。  
“我们没有隐瞒，如果你是想这么说。我们只是为了保证第一次合作顺利进行，我想莫里塔也很清楚。”Loki再一次把话接过去，面对这个火冒三丈的小孩，他想他比Thor更懂一些语言上的技巧。  
确实，阿齐冷静下来，莫里塔早就料到他们双方不会完全交心，甚至连勉强交心都算不上，他们只是在互相利用，只是他在一众阿萨人和加尔特人之中的时候，难免会滋生出一些情绪，他只是不想莫里塔兵白白做了别人的垫脚石。  
Loki看阿齐没有说话，和剩下三个人迅速交流了眼神之后重新回到计划上。  
范达尔和塔拉布全程观看了Thor和Loki这场极其简短又隐晦的话语权之争，明白虽然表面上两个人还算和谐共处，但事实上他们依旧是针尖对麦芒，范达尔各自看了他们一眼，然后收起心思跟着Loki看向地图，Loki正不断重复哪里是最安全的撤退路线，尽量不要分散，范达尔点头，他已经习惯听从Loki的指挥，有很大部分的原因是对方很有头脑和手段，所以，Loki跟Thor的事就等着和指挥总部那边联系上再说吧。

29号零点两队人准时出发，在第一个山头之后左右分散，他们保持沉默，包括耳机也只调频到各自所属队伍的频道，因为在跨过这个山头之后敌人可能在任何地方。  
莫里塔虽然借给了他们将近一半的军队，但是他本人却没有参与到这场战役，阿齐说莫里塔正在攻占西北边境的村庄，只要攻占了维尔镇他们就能达成一条控制线，Thor明白阿齐话里有话，莫里塔剩下的兵力就在四周，是援手也是威胁。他们一行人渐渐逼近维尔镇，没有轰炸机的帮助这场仗要比以往棘手的多，他们最多只有出其不意这张牌，但现在情况更糟，因为正如Loki所说，约顿人在镇外不固定埋入地雷，他们现在当然也不能奢求从天而降特种犬排雷。  
“让他们自己出来。”阿齐用并不流畅的阿斯加德语言说着，然后对着耳机说了几句。Thor看向塔拉布，塔拉布告诉他那是‘拿那东西过来’的意思。  
总之，Thor完全没想过跑过来的三个人会扛着三台单兵防空导弹，他甚至没见过这三个人。阿齐显然明白他一脸震惊是因为什么，所以得意洋洋的说：“我们当然也有所保留。”  
单兵防空导弹威力惊人，如果准头够准，射下一架直升机也不是什么难事，这也意味着它售价高昂，Thor显然没想过莫里塔还能拿出这些支援他们，如果先前他还非常怀疑莫里塔的忠诚，那么现在他所有的怀疑都少了一大半，他们有各自的目的是肯定的，但是莫里塔不会在这次战役中背叛他们。  
虽然只有三台防空导弹，但是其中一枚准确引起了地雷爆炸的连锁反应，约顿士兵无法招架，即使他们有更好的武器也于事无补，这次是绝对压制性的胜利，Thor带头向山下跑去，扫射的声音在身边接连炸开，他的防弹背心替他挡下两颗子弹，但是巨大的冲击力还是让他有几秒发懵，他瞬间躲在一面墙后大口喘息，然后又立刻回到战场。

另一边，Loki带领的小队也已经悄悄靠近控制塔附近，在狙击手击毙第一个巡逻兵的时候他们加快了动作，大概十五秒之后刺耳的警报声响起，Loki带领五个人试图牵制住约顿人好让范达尔和另一个人可以布置炸药，但是约顿人显然有所察觉，分出五个人向控制塔跑去，Loki只能顶着相差一半的火力试图向前，这让剩下的约顿人紧张起来但是跑向控制塔的五人并未回归。  
“有五个人过去了！”Loki冲着耳机大喊，他等待着范达尔回答，但是对面迟迟没有回应，他只能继续大喊：“回答！”  
“好了。”范达尔放下手，他已经看到不远处跑来的约顿士兵以及他们枪口的激光，他让伊尔跟在他后面小心的从控制塔另一面绕过去，好让他们离开足够的距离但是那几个约顿人还在控制塔四周。  
Loki收到消息后开始后退，等剩下的约顿人反应过来也已经来不及了，范达尔引爆炸弹，控制塔轰然倒塌，带着金属之间尖锐的摩擦声盖过了他们交战的炮火声。

 

Thor带领着队伍留在维尔镇，只派出少量士兵开车将原本驻扎地的东西运来，这些当然都交给加尔特人去办。保罗站在高处看到控制塔的方向有浓烟腾起，所以找到Thor说控制塔已经爆炸了，说那边也进行顺利，Thor看看时间，根据维尔镇和控制塔之间的距离推测Loki和范达尔在两小时内就能回来，但是四个小时后他们仍然没有收到另一队的任何消息，Thor打算组织未受伤的士兵去控制塔看看，但这时候有人跑进来说Loki回来了。  
他们挨个击掌拥抱，Thor和范达尔互相拍拍对方的上臂就算是恭喜对方平安归来，Loki难得接受了拥抱，来自一些士兵，其实大多数人很信服他。  
范达尔的笑容没有多挂几秒钟，他难堪的脸色令Thor知道任务并没有顺利完成，但是控制塔已经毁了，还能有什么事。  
“他妈的，是假的。”范达尔跟Thor向旁边走了几步，接着说：“那不是控制塔，只是...一种增强干扰器强度的东西，毁了它干扰依然存在，只是强度没有原来那么高，我们绕路找到了信号薄弱的地方，勉强联系上了指挥部，他们说已经派了另外两队从西方和东方发起攻击，目前收复了米德加尔特三分之一的领土，交给我们的任务只有攻下约顿海姆北方根据地这一项，之后就结束了。”  
“谁联系的？”Thor没想过事情是这样，他看向Loki，几乎更加确定就是对方在搞鬼，他确信Loki早就知道，虽然当初是他发现控制塔并且决定攻击，但是Loki在这事上完全做好了充分准备：让他在地图上对控制塔产生兴趣，在他询问时也应答如流，几乎就是在等他做出攻击控制塔的决定。虽然现在的结果依然是一种胜利，他们联系到了指挥部，但是如果他早知道控制塔并非‘控制’塔，那么他绝不会冒险分出兵力分开行动！如果这次没有莫里塔兵的导弹，他们绝不会这样轻易胜利。  
“我们？”范达尔不明白。  
“你，还是谁？”Thor只想知道Loki有没有直接跟指挥部联系。  
“我，是我，因为Loki担心会有敌人追上来所以负责掩护，并且我更了解466队的情况。”范达尔皱眉，但多年搭档让他明白Thor在担心什么，所以他低声问：“他有问题？”  
“看看就知道了。”Thor说完就向着Loki走去，Loki看到他后立刻明白Thor这次真的有话要说。  
他们前后走进一栋被爆炸波及较轻的小楼，他们走上二楼。

 

“你是不是早就知道？”Thor没打算再继续跟Loki玩游戏，这是战争，如果有一次Loki威胁到了他们，那么就必须严肃对待。Thor的手放在裤线旁边，离他的手枪很近。  
“我不知道。”Loki沉着应对，无论如何，炸毁控制塔、无论它是否控制干扰器，这件事对所有人都是有利的。  
“你甚至不问问我在问什么。”Thor冷笑，他看到Loki并未慌乱，甚至不急于辩白，他承认对方有些胆量。  
“问什么都一样，我知道的我会说，我没说就是不知道。”Loki的手也向口袋移动，但他的口袋里只有一把钢刀，他清楚Thor拥有的是一把枪。  
Thor猛的伸手向Loki的脖子攻击，Loki眼疾手快侧身躲避，但是小腿被Thor狠狠踢了一脚，他的膝盖向前弯曲，Loki立刻从口袋里拿出钢刀，Thor后退一步躲过Loki的挥砍，另一只手拿出口袋里的手枪，Loki趁机一个假动作令Thor分神，然后抬腿踢掉了Thor的手枪，Thor再看向Loki时只能用暴怒形容，他见鬼的有一种被玩弄的羞耻感，他恨谎言，也恨Loki让所有队员陷入危机，他在怀疑Loki是间谍，来自约顿海姆的间谍，而检验这点的唯一方法就是，看看Loki脊椎上的皮肤有没有编号，这是每个约顿士兵必有的。  
他们缠斗在一起，Loki的近身格斗到了恐怖的地步，而Thor的防身术在他整个体型和力量的加持下也不容小觑，双方难分高下，但是Loki手握钢刀确实略占上风，他们从最初的愤怒逐渐转为激动，甚至忍不住笑起来，因为这场打斗属实酣畅淋漓，是最好的放松方式！他们拳拳到肉不留情面，疼痛是真的，爽快也是真的，这种单纯的肉搏已经很久没有过了，队友们之间不会真的见血，而跟敌人也总是枪械见面，他们怀念这个。  
Thor费尽力气才扯下了Loki的防弹背心，此刻对方只穿着挂满破损和血迹的冲锋衣，他们在此刻停下，算是给双方一个喘息的机会，他们被喉间的血呛咳，但站的却越来越直，Thor打算再次进攻的时候Loki却一反常态把刀丢了过来，蹭着他的耳朵飞过钉在身后的木板上嗡嗡响。  
“你不就是想看我的后背。”  
“我给你的好处也够多了，所以不如爽快点脱？”Thor喘着气指着Loki全身。  
“我们可都一起洗过澡了。”Loki放下拳头，失望的冲着Thor摇摇头。  
但Thor不在乎这个，在河边的那天实在太黑了，没有人会去关心一个人的后背，他盯着Loki，对方一如既往勾着嘴角，从不把一切放在眼中。Thor靠在墙上，像付足了钱的客人一样居高临下的看着Loki，Loki擦了一下脸颊的血，然后叹息着脱掉了外衣，只留下一件深蓝色的半袖，然后他一步一步走近Thor，这让Thor重新戒备起来，Loki站在他们之间一人宽的距离停下，然后继续脱下半袖，他的肌肉和伤口随着他的动作扭动，Thor竭力让自己的目光不带情欲但他不能，因为面前是过分美好的躯体，而他抛弃一切身份之后只是一个男人。  
Loki彻底在灯光下赤裸上身，他的伤疤和血痕袒露在Thor面前，Thor看着Loki身上无数愈合之后的浅疤，数量之多无法仅仅用打仗当借口，Loki在他面前慢慢转身，他的背后没有任何数字，Thor鬼使神差的摸上他的后背，像在一本晦涩难懂的书页上寻找一个能看懂的字，他顺着Loki的脊椎摸下去，没有数字，只有一条长长的像蜕皮后的小蛇一样的疤。


	5. Chapter 5

**2019.3.29战地记录  
他没有数字。 T.Odinson**

 

“看起来还不错吧？”Loki把衣服揉成一团抓在手里，他没有转过身去，只是背着Thor这样笑着说。  
而Thor摸到了他的笑，因为任何轻微的抖动都能从他们接触的地方准确传达，Thor没有放下他的手，他认为自己是忘记了，所以像一个男孩摸着玻璃橱柜那样，留下自己的痕迹，然后认真的渴望的看着里面的东西：他在看Loki的身体，想看Loki的身体，里面。当然，他没忘他的目的，摆在他的一切私人需求之前，他的任务、命令、责任，所以他摸向Loki的后背中心，拇指用了更大的力气，触摸过皮肤跟着他的手指一路泛白，就像一颗行星划过带着燃烧的尾端，万幸，那里什么都没有，没有数字，也没有疤痕遮掩。

Loki正在欺负他手指上可怜的伤口，位于食指内侧，已经无法深究是他还是Thor弄伤的，他正用拇指指甲死死抠在那上面，他想要冷静，Loki不知道自己心跳加速是因为紧张还是恐惧，这是很失控的情况，因为他早就受到过应付类似情况的训练，他不会紧张，从来不会。Loki确信Thor不会从抚摸他后背得到什么，这令他好受很多，所以他瞪瞪眼睛让自己清醒一下，接着，他用一种悠然的，几乎是被午后太阳晒着又被椰子水润过的声音问：“怎么样，Odinson队长？”Loki转过身，他把自己僵硬的动作包装的柔软极了，他学着Thor曾经摸着他的脖子那样摸向Thor的脖子，继续说：“想在别的地方找找看吗？”

没人能听不懂这句话，重要的是如何反应，急切了就像个猴子，迟疑了又像块木头。Thor用另一只手摸向Loki的头发，然后轻轻用力对方就昂起了头，这方便他咬上那张跟他始终作对的、从不饶人的嘴巴，他的动作鲁莽又灵巧，正努力从他成年后不算丰富的性经验中提取好的知识。  
Loki接受并回应Thor的吻，他表现的熟练极了，是一个快要三十岁的男人该有的经验，但其实他的经验不多，最初的（大多人称之美好）体验，是跟一个刚跟夫人吻别的秘书长，他们在昂贵的宽敞的林肯车里，那个人关上了司机的窗户，之后几次，无论是否出于自愿，他都不是两个人之中最享受的那个。

“我们做不了全套。”Loki拿别人当借口，“很快就会有人找我们。”  
Thor已经推着他靠在墙上，他们的旁边就是一张铺着薄被的木床，Thor重重的在Loki脖子侧面咬了一口，抬起头时没有表现出普通情人间的那种缠绵，他冷静得多，但还是有那种大男孩才有的兴奋，并且尝试掩饰兴奋。  
“嗯，还有约顿海姆的北方根据地。”Thor从地上把Loki的衣服捡起递给对方。  
Loki顺手接过去，穿衣服的时候因为肩膀和胸口的钝痛皱眉，Thor抽着嘴角说了一声抱歉，Loki随便说了句操你的。

 

事实证明，他们真的没有时间做全套，甚至连脱了对方裤子的时间都有些堪忧。士兵们正陆续安置，维尔镇很小，大小住房加起来不超过二十栋，因为导弹轰炸的缘故，有几栋房子已经无法住人，所以被安排成了堆放约顿海姆遗留物的地方，之后，好一些的房子被优先安排给了所有阿斯加德人，但Thor让伤员住在那里，之后他带着小队分散住在附近，每个人都有了一张床或沙发，这简直最幸福的事。Thor在睡前又拿出小地图观察约顿北方根据地的位置，那在北方最完好的市区，差不多有三百多约顿士兵，包括尤弥尔也在那里，他们拥有压制性的火力，还有几辆T72战车和几台迫击炮，之前他们在溪水镇缴获过约顿海姆的两辆战车，因为炮弹不足所以等到类似目前的情况使用，但也显然不够，他们现在最需要的还是空袭支援，像之前一样远程定点轰炸胜算会高得多，但是自从他们的信号被屏蔽之后，轰炸机就无法定位到他们的位置。

“伏特加？”  
Thor抬头，范达尔正靠在门框上晃着手里的白色酒瓶。  
“哪来的？”Thor伸手接过杯子，他只在很多年前喝过伏特加，那时候米德加尔特还有心思搞外销。  
“塔拉布给的，私人收藏，说本来也就等着胜仗庆祝的时候喝。”范达尔给他们两个都倒了半杯，他们有他们的纪律，所以只能尽量放肆一下。范达尔先喝了一口，他皱着眉毛舒服的长长叹息，打仗总是有些消磨精神，他看向Thor，不加掩饰的看着Thor脸上和暴露在空气中的伤，问：“看来谈的不愉快？”  
“刚开始，有一点。”Thor也喝了一口，酒精烧着他的喉咙令他振奋不少，他的眼前忽然盲目的飞过一些景象，是他与Loki的嘴巴短暂分离时，因为距离过近而能仔细看清的瞳孔斑点，他清清嗓子，然后说：“他的背后没有数字。”  
范达尔点点头，但并不打算松懈下来：“那只能证明他不是约顿海姆人，你认为他可疑，所以我们不能放松戒备。”  
“是这样。”Thor不打算否认，但如果Loki不是约顿人，那么他没证据把Loki跟任何一个国家联系在一起，他又喝了一口，声音好像因此都轻快了：“但谨慎总是好的。”这句话是真的，他们要负的责任可不仅仅是对自己。  
“也许他是雇佣兵一类的？所以没有数字。”范达尔假设。  
“不会，约顿人只相信自己。”

 

他们用了整整一周修整，因为西方与东方在合力进攻收复土地，所以尤弥尔控制的北方根据地一直没能空出人手找他们麻烦，在此期间，Thor打算去信号薄弱的地方联系轰炸机，只要他们距离够近，那么对讲机就能不受影响工作。这次和普通小镇不同，北方根据地在维克夏，那比溪水镇和维尔镇都大得多，不是站的山头就能纵观所有的大小，他们必须先确定约顿人集中在哪一片区域，才能想办法从其它方向潜入，这很难，因为维克夏四周并无高山，所以他们无法靠近观察，但是Loki还是奇迹般的拿到了方位。  
“别告诉我是尤弥尔友好的告知你的。”Thor紧张的看着Loki。  
Loki卸下背包，他刚从维克夏西侧的山峰上回来，那离维克夏还有一段距离，但离他们驻扎的维尔镇挺近。  
范达尔已经摸着手枪站在了指挥楼门口，他低声告诉伊尔加强对周围的巡视。  
“我只需要看看拉上窗帘的窗户集中在哪个区域。”Loki转身，正对上范达尔戒备的眼神，他调侃着：“放松点，牛仔，他没告诉你我很正常吗？还是你非要等到几周后回到阿斯加德写一封检查信给我才满意？”  
范达尔看向Thor，后者轻抬下巴让他先离开。  
“你住在哪里，你的家？”Thor看着范达尔离开，然后问Loki。  
Loki早已经准备过答案，他有一切需要或不需要的资料供他适用，他甚至能说出他的出生医院，或者他是怎么帮助已逝战友的妻女的，Loki从背包里把高倍望远镜拿出来，还有一只枪管，背回来挺耗费力气，他回答：“莱茵克莱尔大街165号，松饼铺旁边，以防你要到我家绑架我，所以我家是浅蓝色的那栋。”  
“我会提前带上消音管的，只是希望你真的住在那里，因为那里离我家可不远。”  
“赛里维克？还是天鹅湖旁边？”Loki靠在桌子上有条不紊的回答。  
“差不多，在那之间。”Thor点点头，他打算最后试探一次：“在赛里维克第三大道。”  
Loki点点头，他观察着Thor的反应，在对方的表情足够紧张之前开口：“去年那个地方被征用，铲平之后好像连地基都没打好。”  
Thor松了一口气，毕竟怀疑自己的队友总不是什么没有负担的事情，再加上一个间谍的存在几乎等于他们所有人手拉手怀抱一枚导弹，所以现在他基本确认Loki的清白之后，他松了口气，当然他很快就能彻底确认Loki的清白，在这次任务结束之后，他们只需要半天就能回到阿斯加德。

 

塔拉布在早前派去边界特战营的伤员赶来汇合，通讯方式是米德加尔特一直没有废弃的老旧发报机，总之，他们现在拥有的人手超过了一百人，这值得宽心，但对比约顿海姆的人数还是相差甚远，此刻空袭支援尤为重要，Thor决定就在此刻起程，他要回到范达尔当初联系上指挥部的地方，现在北方的约顿军基本被消灭了，只要他不向着北方根据地走就不太会有危险，他需要一个当时的人领路。  
“我真的记不清了，那会天都没亮呢，而且这地方鬼打墙似的相似！”范达尔一边咒骂着一边呼喊伊尔从远处过来。  
“我也不是很确定那个地方具体在哪里，是Laufeyson队长看着指南针指路的。”伊尔耸耸肩膀，他不太敢去看Thor的眼睛，谁都知道Odinson生气的时候最好躲开。  
Thor确实有些生气，他问了四个人但没一个人知道那地方到底怎么走，他烦躁的摸着下巴，当然他不会让怒火殃及无辜的人虽然他真的烦透了，他不是不想去问Loki，只是他刚好先问了这四个人，但没想到没有一个人能给他好答案。  
范达尔让伊尔去叫Loki，自己站在原地问Thor：“你确定Loki没事？”  
Thor点点头又摇头，他看向伊尔跑走的方向，他们现在没有更好的手段或信息去确认Loki身份的真实性，但就目前看来，他说：“他的一切看上去都很真实，是那种很有细节但又不故意凸出细节的真实，对了，你还记得他被派来的那天，指令是谁发的？”  
“其实那天我们收到的是加密信息，我没有跟指挥部对话，你知道他们很多时候确实都只是发来文字信息、而Loki，我们是在驻扎地一公里外发现他的，他带着所有证件和证明，刚从飞机下来。”  
Thor垂下眼睛，再看向伊尔的方向时男孩已经带着Loki走回来，他看着Loki说：“我们一定要把他带回指挥部，不管是什么身份。”

Loki很轻易就拿出指南针指出大致方向，并说回到那个地方只要一个小时，Thor与他即刻上路，因为环境相对安全的关系所以他们没有再让任何人一起，Thor把指挥权全权交给了范达尔。  
“你应该知道这里下令的是我吧？”Loki装作无奈地说，他们已经离开维尔镇一段距离，但是Thor似乎没打算跟他聊天。  
“如果非要按你的想法来，那么你跟我共同拥有指挥权。”Thor必须承认，这种尴尬的情况让他们谁都不能赶走对方或者夺走对方的权利。  
“如果按照正常的社会规则，我是最后被任命为466小队队长的人，所以、”Loki故意停下来，不去说这个心知肚明的答案，他似乎打定了主意要在这上面赢Thor一次。  
“你像个娃娃似的。”Thor转过身，Loki还保持着谈话时的轻浮姿态，因为Thor的转身而吓了一跳，Thor再一次把手揽在他的脖子上，头也凑近一些，“巴拉巴拉巴拉的，像我弟弟。”  
“你还有弟弟？”  
“如果有，应该就是你这样。”  
Loki发出嗤声，不屑的但又去想象这种假设，他跟Thor，兄弟？恐怕会从小互殴到长大吧。  
Thor笑着看了Loki一眼，如果现在不是在战场上，他们不是要走一个小时只为了一个能‘打电话’的地方，也许他们真的能多说几句，甚至毫无营养的打趣，就像Loki刚才做的那样。Thor突然想起了Loki身上的疤，虽然他没有多么仔细的观察，但只是匆匆一眼他就确定那些伤不只是在战场上留下的，那些伤口长一些，也有圆的硬币大小的伤疤，还有子弹穿过的痕迹因为他的身上也有。  
“别告诉我你在意淫我。”Loki做出一个呕吐的表情。  
“当然不是！”Thor撇撇嘴巴，但他没打算把他刚才想的事情说出去，所以他说：“我在想你到底有没有指出正确方向。”  
“当然。”Loki大方的原谅了Thor的质疑，他把手指向这一片贫瘠的沙漠，说：“就是这里。”

之后的过程不加赘述，惊因为那远远没有后来发生的任何一件事有趣。Thor和Loki跪坐在那面沙漠中，以一大块岩石作为遮挡，Thor断断续续联系到了轰炸机飞行员，他给出了维克夏的大致位置以及他们的进攻时间，飞行员说维克夏太大了他需要准确的定位，Thor说当然，只要他准时抵达，他一定准时将坐标给他。  
Loki就这么一直看着Thor联系完毕，事实上他也跟着松了一口气，因为如果没有轰炸机的帮助那么剿灭行动难度太大了，无异于是一场半自杀。Thor在这之后心情不错，对于归国之期渐近感到开心，他告诉Loki向回走讶，月亮在他们后面，所以当Thor没有看到Loki的影子跟上来的时候他疑惑的转身，Loki还站在原处，这是十分危险的，因为没人能百分之百确定这地方真的安全。Thor快步走回去，但之后的行为只能说是鬼使神差，他站定在Loki面前，突然觉得在昏暗的月光下，他与Loki的一切都被照亮了，愤怒嫌恶猜忌谎言，还有无法控制像是宇宙之初就存在的吸引力，无法抗拒的像诅咒一样刻在他们身上，所有的一切都被照亮了，以至于Thor不愿意去想一秒钟一小时一天一个月之后的未来，当他们脚下的土地变换，当离开战场，Loki真的是那个第三特战营的队长吗？Thor烦恼的皱起眉头，他抓住Loki的肩膀，然后轻轻吻在了Loki的额头上。  
“走吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

**2019.4.3战地记录**

**八点钟之后我们要离开维尔镇前往维克夏，我们将按照Loki侦察到的信息进行部署。塔拉布频繁收到来自各地的战捷报告，米德加尔特西部已经全面胜利，而我们是北部的希望。 T.Odinson**

 

 

只能用愚蠢来形容，那个吻。Thor懊恼的走在前面，与Loki相差小半个步子的距离，有鉴于Loki还未完全洗脱嫌疑，他的一吻除了彰显他的愚蠢和盲目，余下的真情都变得令人嗤之以鼻，这不是合适的时间，甚至是错误的时间，Thor不为自己开脱，即使那些只存在于科学和言情小说中的荷尔蒙吸引力在绝大程度上促使了错误的发生，他也只归咎于自身不够坚定。好吧，这个吻真的不太好。

 

Loki倒是没什么反应，更谈不上惊讶或是嘲弄什么的，他站在那里只是因为眼前的风景，足以让他忘记身处战场驻足片刻，米德加尔特的夜晚是浓浓的黑，因为没有路灯或是霓虹招牌的渲染，只有最原始的星月，从遥远的宇宙落下光辉，但能落到脚尖的光亮只剩下一点点，影子的轮廓模糊不清，有些像水面上的晕影，而沙漠也许是真的水面，此起彼佛着闪着细密的光，Thor就在他前面，冲锋枪背在身前，一只手甩在旁边，Loki想跟上去，每个人都会这么做，在某个时间跟上去或者让别人跟上来，见惯了背影，也见惯了别人向他走来，但这一次，Loki瑟缩了一下，好像有人正瞄准他或者只是风吹了一下，他想让Thor回来，而Thor就真的回来，在稀疏的月光下转身，然后又急又快的走回来，满脸的责备但闭着嘴巴，没有比他们更蠢的人了，在交战区直直的站着，像沙漠中的稻草人。Loki想，Thor大概在心里就这么骂他：一个呆子稻草人！他叹息，但把真实情绪收了起来，等Thor走到他面前的时候，他以为会得到一句脏话。

 

他们以比来时更快的速度小跑回维尔镇，守卫兵看到他们时以为有追兵在身后，Thor先摆摆手，然后询问了塔拉布在哪里，而Loki已经平稳呼吸，看上去得体的很。

范达尔从某间居民屋的厨房出来，手里还拿着吃到一半的压缩饼干，看到Thor的时候明显放下心，然后一路小跑过去。

“怎么样？”范达尔问。

“联系上了，十点钟。”Thor皱着眉但说出放心的话，他环视四周，为士兵们保持良好状态而觉得宽心。

范达尔点点头，就着水吞下饼干的时候松了口气，他越过Thor的肩膀向远处看去，正好看到Loki抱着什么东西走向另一处矮屋，他张张嘴欲言又止，不打算再在这件事上做无端猜测，他看向Thor，一如既往的立刻投以信任，这是多年并肩作战的习惯。

今夜要比之前几天冷一些，温度骤降到了一周前的样子，士兵们大致都回到了房子里，轮班站岗的哨兵仍然坚守。Thor呼唤队友走进指挥楼旁边的矮房，根据卷闸门上破碎的招牌隐约能看到‘松饼’的字样，但里面早已没有任何与餐厅相关的配置，正常的双人桌都堆积在角落，几把木椅或立或倒的散在整片区域，所谓的吧台早已经面目全非，不清楚罪魁祸首是枪击还是打砸，大家陆续走进来，伊尔穿过吧台从厨房里拿出两把尚且完好的木椅，威尔森直接踩着冰淇淋桶坐到了吧台上，保罗因为天生洁癖而坐到了一个铺满厚尘的倾倒的木箱上（他试图改变），剩下的人基本都有椅子坐，Thor有一个很好的墙面转角可以倚靠，Loki姗姗来迟，之后选择靠在吧台旁边。  
“这是我们最后一次任务，不出意外。”Thor开口，他总是努力让所有队员完好无损的回到家，他为从不食言而努力和紧张。  
“我们八点钟离开这里，十点钟可以到达维克夏，作战计划和以往相同，轰炸先行，随后进攻。”Loki如此补充。  
Thor尽量不打断Loki的话头，事实上他还从未与Loki如此和谐的探讨作战方针，通常他总会急不可耐的说出自己的计划，然后力证这比对方的要可行安全的多。Thor继续听，所有队员跟他一样，不过偶尔会询问些什么，Loki回答的很全面，通常会考虑所有基本情况，给出的应对方法足以应付大多，Thor突然有些明白范达尔为什么会在短短几周内对Loki保有信任敬佩，这不仅是出于对‘临危授命’的长官的尊重，更重要的是Loki对于整场战争的帮助，他的想法决定甚至是预测，每一个都有理有据，不会让人担心自己和所有人的性命交付在他手上会有危险，Thor沉思，或许Loki所表现出的一切只是非凡的领导力和智慧，他对约顿海姆的了解不过是可推断的，就像福尔摩斯从烟丝推断出气候，他们更聪明一些。  
“好的一点是，这里楼宇众多，便于遮掩我们的行迹，但不好的一点也在于此，我们无法确定尤弥尔分散出多少守卫在四周，所以在靠近获取坐标的时候也许不那么容易。”Loki换成右脚作为支撑重心，等待队员发言或是Thor补充，但二者都保持安静，Loki抿着嘴巴来回看着所有人，身边的威尔森已经从吧台上跳下来，保罗身体前倾也打算站起来，Loki看向Thor，后者撇撇嘴说了声：“解散？”

 

Thor离着门口很近，但他站直身体比别人走到门口用了更多的时间，大家陆续推开破败的木制推门离开，老化的吱呀声像某首变调的乡村音乐，Loki也走在最后，他确信Thor会拦下他，所以甚至不需要一只胳膊挡住他的去路就在出口旁边停下了，坐在了伊尔刚才的椅子上。

Thor在某一秒改变了想法，不想展开关于他们两个谁去定位坐标这件事，他决定交付自己完成，他顺着最后一名队员离开，能听到Loki因为惊讶而在地面滑动的脚步声，和一声简短又低沉的询问：“Thor？”

Thor转身，但没有走回去，他在复杂的情绪下平稳的说：“做个好梦。”

做个好梦。Loki在心里咀嚼这句话，他没有给Thor任何回应，一句话或一种表情，他维持着坐在椅子上的动作，看着Thor的背影逐渐被门沿、歪斜垂落的百叶窗帘所遮挡，最后来来去去的人影成了橡皮擦，反复擦去了Thor的身影，在某个转角彻底消失。做个好梦，这句话本身就带着一定情景，燃烧着柑橘味香薰的房间，拍松的浅灰色枕头，柔软的被角，像猫的脚步一样悄然的闭门声，所以，做个好梦，也许是来自真心祝福，但也许是警告，做个好梦吧，因为明天结束之后，你将拥有所有人所有的的注意力啦。

 

 

他们准时出发，因地形复杂而无法使用任何车辆，塔拉布在几天前联系其余作战部队请求借用马匹，但统统得到拒绝，大意是他们也被恼人的地形所困，因数目有限无法分享。

他们踏上沙漠，路上几名结伴的加尔特士兵调侃约顿海姆应该识相的立刻撤兵投降，整个北方的约顿兵都在维克夏了，简直是瓮中之鳖。Thor冲身边的范达尔挑眉，范达尔用阿斯加德话小声说：“别这么轻敌，不过，如果他们投降会比较节省时间。”

Loki和塔拉布走在前面，Thor一路上只能看对方的背影。Loki带领的路线很好，虽然他们队伍浩大，但没有在靠近维克夏之前被发现踪迹，约顿兵在维克夏四周建立起不是特别高的瞭望塔，Loki带着他们始终走在山体背面，最后以极快的速度潜入了约顿兵驻扎地的斜角处最远的地区，他们顺利进入城镇。

所有人立刻进入状态，虽然自Loki出现时的之后，Thor跟对方总是由于意见不合而明吵暗讽，但是在当下和之前类似的当下，他们总能合作无间，无需提前商议便能毫无冲突的分配任务，并且十分迅速。大部分人暂时分散进附近的厂房和小楼，架枪通过瞄准镜观察前方情况，Thor在观察之后发现过多在窗户玻璃内显露的枪管和反光，靠近获取坐标显然是非常冒险的行为，他胸前的对讲机传来电流声，显然轰炸机已经准备就位，Thor瞪着前方然后决定预估坐标，Loki并未反对，他焦灼的看着前方，因为那确实无法靠近。

 

“2364，791。”

几秒钟过后爆炸声响起，但遗憾的是坐标误差过大，起到的作用仅仅是打草惊蛇。Thor摔掉望远镜，用两秒时间权衡自身以及整场战争，用一秒对Loki说：“掩护我。”之后转身离开决定靠近获取正确坐标。

Loki在他身后骂了一句，但没耽误时间的向楼上跑去，他攀爬着腐朽的爬梯到达楼顶，在空旷的天台迅速架起狙击枪，他趴在地面上，透过瞄准镜看到Thor已经跑出一段距离，Loki准确瞄准了Thor前方两楼距离的一名约顿兵，在Thor就要跑向那里时按下扳机，他负责解决一路高处的敌人，范达尔带领小队人跟在Thor身后解决地面敌兵，枪战在街道中展开，万幸Thor不需要靠的非常近才能获取坐标，他在最保险的位置向飞行员重新确定坐标，之后大喊着让范达尔带着所有人撤退，他们一路狂奔尽可能少的回头对射攻击，Loki竭力保证没人能在他们身后举起冲锋枪，但他无法彻底做到这点因为约顿兵像炸开的蜂窝一样从四方涌了出来，好在导弹很快落在正确地点爆炸，混乱中Thor已经跑向安全区域，而塔拉布带着剩下的士兵发起反攻，扫射所有跟着跑向安全区域的约顿兵。

Thor命令所有人分成三路围攻重点区域，他带领二十人向约顿驻扎重心进攻，决心要亲手杀死尤弥尔。

 

另一边，Loki从地上迅速爬起打算离开天台，但并不为了去加入此刻战场，一切到这里就结束了，正如他几周前坐在飞往米德加尔特的飞机上所计划的那样，他枪背在身上但转身左侧肩膀就被射穿，他迅速躲藏在墙后，在顾及疼痛和惊恐之前冷静的透过瞄准镜看向子弹射来的区域，在又一颗子弹射进他脸旁的墙体之后他看到了在远处，同样在天台瞄准着他的尤弥尔，他深知尤弥尔的枪法从没有他精准，但如果尤弥尔此刻不是被气昏了头，也许还是能更准一些，Loki迅速回击了两枪，在这个空当弓身跑向还半开的铁门，咬着牙顺着铁梯回到楼里，但免不了踉跄一跤，他的脸色已经逐渐显现失血症状，Loki为自己做了简单的处理之后离开，他走向街道，周围枪声遥远，Thor已经带领所有人围困住所有约顿士兵，Loki向着相反的方向走，他因为终于快乐而快乐，他按紧了自己的伤口，然后用不快的脚程回到了当初侦察时落脚的维克夏西侧的山峰上，一个莫里塔兵骑着马等在那里，Loki勉力踩上脚踏骑上白马，他和莫里塔有合作，他告知对方尤弥尔军需库的位置，对方给予他离开时需要的工具。那个莫里塔兵带他以极快的速度向预定位置跑去，莫里塔给了他较为体贴的选择，如果Loki不方便销声匿迹那么可以呆在他身边，Loki让那个士兵停下，然后说就在这里分别，那个士兵没说什么，但看了看Loki伤口之后牵着马倒回去，指着远处说明不同方向对应的地点，然后他拿出身上的水瓶给了Loki，Loki接过去，他给莫里塔的太多了，所以他理所应当能接下这一壶水，他驱马前行，向着他早就确定的方向。

 

 

在发现Loki失踪的时候，胜仗变得没了实感，Thor跑向了Loki曾呆过的天台，上面除了一点血迹之外没有更多东西，他缓步离开天台，在楼下的角落找到一些绷带头和碎布，显然Loki没打算隐藏这些。没人在作战时看到Loki，这足以确定对方早已逃之夭夭，自归国的飞机上Thor终于顺利通畅的联系到指挥部，如预想般的指挥部否认曾派遣另一名队长进入米德加尔特，在落地之后Thor得到新的消息，是约顿海姆切入了他们的线路发送虚假指令，这也能很大程度解释为什么后来他们要花费精力去布置信号干扰器。

但Loki显然没有发挥到‘作用’，因为作为一个间谍他反而促使他们获得胜利，这令人费解，足够连续三天展开大小会议，更诡异的是，Loki使用的Loki Laufeyson的姓名是完全真实的，根据军事网络他们很快确定了Loki在约顿海姆的身份，以及他显眼的姓氏明确指出了他与劳菲的关系，这极有可能是一场间谍行动中发生的背叛。Loki轻易登上了抓捕名单首页，关于他的落脚路线参议官们确定不会是约顿海姆，他们首先分析了Loki是如何离开战场的，在获得约顿军需库被突袭的消息之后，确定为Loki以军需交换了自身安全，但他们没有办法逼迫莫里塔说出Loki的下落，所以所有人很大程度确信Loki活在莫里塔的庇护之下，鉴于目前的形式。

 

而在约顿海姆，劳菲不敢相信Loki就这样彻底又疯狂的背叛了他，以及在约顿海姆拥有的一切，他用前半生累积的财富和地位，以及将要到手的财富和地位，他确信Loki已经完好无缺地活在阿斯加德的保护之下，但阿斯加德不是坚固不催的铁笼。

“我会抓到他，然后亲手杀了他。”劳菲向尤弥尔保证。尤弥尔失去了一只眼睛，这代价对比他的性命可以说太小了，但他原本可以不付出任何代价，他们的计划，由Loki渗透瓦解内部然后他们里应外合进行收割，原本侵占米德加尔特可以不费吹灰之力，原本还能擒获阿斯加德的士兵，原本。

 

 

Thor得到了很长的假期，在Loki的事件上他必须要负点责任，因为他没有将疑犯看管好，在硝烟四起的混乱战场中，在躲避子弹和消灭敌人的时候没有分配出精力看好Loki，他为这个负责。

Thor回到了他位于天鹅湖区的家里，距离他回国已经过去了半个月，他终于能从偏远的基地回到他塞满未缴费账单信封的家中，他没力气去打扫家里，就直挺挺的倒在沙发上，一层薄灰荡起，在阳光下显得尤为夸张，Thor让视线落向暗处，但不再深呼吸，他休息了一阵，就用这点时间当作放松，之后走去二楼卧室，打开电脑和手机去查询追踪Loki的相关信息，这是绝对禁止的，但是他没什么反抗的选择违反命令。阿斯加德已经进入秋季，白天的风也不再委婉轻柔，Thor关上了刚打开的窗户，然后站在窗外看了一会，他生活了五年但没仔细看过的街道，棕色或者浅蓝的屋顶，四周高大粗壮的杉树，每家庭院里的草坪和正在工作的洒水器，倚靠在门口的自行车，漆的光鲜亮丽的油桶，一切。他听到电脑响了，然后没再仔细看下去。

而Loki，他正躺在床上看一本从老书店里买来的旧书，在没多少人会靠近的古典文学区找到的。他打算再把窗帘拉开一些，所以也就这么做了，他看向街道，棕色或浅蓝的屋顶，四周高大粗壮的杉树，每家庭院里的草坪和正在工作的洒水器，被风吹的摇晃的栅栏，已经拉开窗帘的窗户，他知道他的新邻居好队友已经回家了。


	7. Chapter 7

像大多数开始新生活的人一样，Loki去宜家购买了一张温德姆长绒地毯，心血来潮买了伊娃收纳组合柜，在准备结账的时候拿了一盆中型绿植和一对填充记忆棉的暗金色罪恶大角，以及一个不过手掌大小的竹条花盆，但被用来放后来买的盐烤腰果。

回家的路上他又顺便买了一辆车，过分招摇的深蓝色跑车，刷爆了他其中一张信用卡。

Loki将地毯铺在客厅，绿植放在旁边，暗金色的大角被他夹在腋下走遍了每个房间，最后挂在了卧室床头正对面的墙上，装着腰果的花盆放在窗户旁边，最后他回到客厅，用一个小时安装收纳柜，十分钟把它们丢进储物间。

他从没有过这种日子，肆无忌惮的浪费时间和精力，不需要揣摩任何人，预测任何事，他甚至懒得推算哪一条结账通道更快一些，他好像过着比普通人更好的生活，Loki暂时满足于此，所以并不介意约顿的追杀以及阿斯加德的搜寻，他不为此担心，甚至就住在了Thor的眼皮底下，偶尔路过窗户的时候向外面看一眼，不常能看到Thor，但是打开电脑总能轻易得知对方正在紧密追寻自己，噢，看看呐，Loki顺着沙发的弧度躺下去，他用双指放大ipad上的网页，Thor现在查到他刚才在米德加尔特的消费，一盒操你牌避孕套。他是故意这么做的，毕竟他不希望Thor真的追他追去米德加尔特，那会让他丧失目前生活的大部分乐趣，这就必须要说说Thor，那个盲目的、天真的、极富英雄主义的蠢货。他们完全不一样，在Thor命令他脱掉衣服，将一切坦白在灯光下的时候，他从Thor的眼睛里看到了震惊和疑惑，因为Thor无法理解和想象这些伤疤的来源或起因，不清楚成长的每个瞬间是用痛苦记忆的，不明白受伤是为了训练他承受伤痛，不会因为被拔掉指甲或打断腿骨而说出任何事，Thor和世界上很多人不会明白这个。

他对Thor感兴趣，不因为和Thor相差甚远的世界观和人生，不因为Thor那些大张旗鼓的愤怒和快乐，不因为在Thor身上相处融洽的镇静和热血，不因为他们的发色。

但因为伤口，因为怀疑，因为谎言，因为试探，因为在夜晚，Thor让沙子像水。

这好像又不只是感兴趣。

这是爱。

他没爱过，所以疯狂又冷静，先想想自己丰富的人生经验，再想想是不是都被狗吃了，想想五岁的糖果，八岁的枪，十五岁的财富，二十五岁的政治高位，那些渴望与对Thor的渴望完美契合，他爱那些东西，所以他爱Thor。

他开始甚至极富狂妄的冒险精神，在某天故意行车迟缓而让Thor烦躁的在他身后狂按喇叭，在白天给草坪浇水，在Thor的邮箱放下乔迁见面礼，在几天后在二楼看着Thor来敲门，无人应答后把回礼放在了他的台阶门口，他在网络上留下足迹，一个信息漏洞。

 

 

Thor觉得他的新邻居有点怪，虽然他们之间的接触仅是两次并未碰面的相互赠礼，但谁会将一套收纳组合柜当作见面礼呢？显然为了这份相对贵重的赠礼，Thor不得不放弃传统的毛巾或苹果派，在百忙之中抽出时间去挑选一只贵重花瓶。

而这不过是生活中的插曲，类似的事件可归类于结账时对彩虹糖有相同爱好的闲谈或是买面纸抽中了安慰奖，Thor不会留心。

Loki行踪成谜，即便Thor已经拜托了中情局和CIA的朋友帮忙留意，但他们仍然无法得到Loki的位置，并且他们还知道Loki知道他们在调查。

“他就好像是故意的，没离开过米德加尔特一步，但我们就是找不到他...”以此类推，以此类推的Thor听了有整整一个月，直到他查到有约顿人在阿斯加德，以及Loki的一点旧事信息：事件发生时间明朗，因为这事关约顿海姆十年前的一次政变，而Loki在其中的作用至关重要，他对某位将军假意投诚，过程不详但大约是一次里应外合的行动，在最后Loki为了能让劳菲的人马顺利进攻而留在将军身边欺瞒到最后一刻，直到将军拿象牙捅进了他的小腹。Thor将视线从屏幕移开，回想起Loki的疤痕，他抚摸过那里。

Thor从椅子上站起来，他坐了足够久所以站起来的时候膝盖在响，他在房间里转了转，拿起摆了很久的香蕉摆件看了看，然后向着明亮的窗户走去，把相同的景色看了一遍又一遍，最后又坐回电脑前打算把关于Loki的最后一点事情看完，但他的鼠标却开始不受控制，Thor暗骂一声立刻通过键盘键入指令，但他的鼠标已经拖拽着一些文件夹到回收站顺便清空，之后卸载了他的两款游戏，在他立刻要拔掉电源的时候屏幕上有字：稍等，之后网页历史记录被打开，有条不紊的向下滑动。

Thor明白自己第一时间就该把电源线拔掉或者彻底砸碎电脑，但鉴于这台电脑上完全没有任何工作和私人信息，以及他觉得入侵他的是Loki，所以他控制自己别那么做，耐心或者是强迫自己耐心等待着页面跳转到一个黑色对话框，鼠标静止，光标闪烁，他看着对话框，按下一个字母之后开始长久的停顿，从组织语言到思考如何追查对方信号，直到Loki那面先发来一句话。

**_想说什么就直说吧，你不适合动脑，Thor。_ **

**_你在哪？_** Thor用力敲击键盘，他甚至能想象到Loki的语气，脑袋里几乎就响着那趾高气昂又洋洋得意的嘲弄声调。

 ** _超市，买点紫甘蓝。_** Loki趴在超市推车的扶手上打字，拿了一颗最小的紫甘蓝。

 ** _你背叛了所有人，包括你的国家和人民。_** Thor不明白，Loki为什么要冒着如此大的风险背叛两个国家，这会让他一辈子只能躲藏生活，善终只能是遥不可及的愿望。

 ** _在我们属于任何东西之前，我们只属于自己，别让我浪费时间给你讲哲学。_** Loki有些不悦，认为Thor总是把国家看得太重而不顾及自身需求，这也是为什么他们之间的暧昧气氛已经淹到喉咙，而Thor仍然没有沦陷。

 ** _找到你只是时间问题，但是让阿斯加德找到你，和让约顿海姆找到你可是全然不同的结果。_** Thor试图威胁Loki。

 ** _那你为什么找我？阿斯加德当然可以找我，约顿海姆当然也可以找我，但你为什么找我，你只是一个军官，这似乎违反规定也轮不到你操心，所以你找我是为了做爱还是杀了我什么的？我得搞清楚。_** Loki又丢了一包绿色蔬菜在推车里，他根本看都没看。

 ** _那你呢？在这种时候还留下信息甚至跟我对话，你为了什么？_** Thor对着屏幕叹息，他困惑，如果是单纯的背叛，他可以恨，但现在这样的结局，阿斯加德未受一点伤害相反受益，Loki既是帮手又是骗子，现在还并未威胁到任何人的躲了起来，Thor盯着屏幕等待着Loki的回复，他不能说，但他心里早有想法成型，如果他先找到Loki，那么也许整件事的结局不会是任何一国的监狱。

 ** _乐趣。_** Loki皱着眉咬着嘴角，在长长的收银队伍中回复Thor，Thor的反问令他得意，将问题抛回到提问者身上正是一种逃避的表现，说明Thor无法回答他，加之对方没有反驳做爱或杀了他的说法，Loki想也许两种都有，但这样的矛盾Thor的脑子处理不来。Loki笑着把手机收回口袋里，之后把紫甘蓝和茼蒿放进了结账台旁边的弃物筐。

 

Loki没有再回复任何话Thor也没有继续问下去，电脑维持着中毒的状态，Thor拿起电脑打算找朋友清理病毒，但走到客厅之后就把电脑放在客厅停下了，之后他想报告上级说出他与Loki的通讯，但之后也只是等待着手机熄灭屏幕。

Loki。Thor觉得自己的声音在身体里平稳的念着这个名字，他的四肢百骸迫切的想抓住什么，他坐下但坐立难安，站起也心烦意乱，他迫切的想要窥探Loki的神秘、古怪、谎言、矛盾，以及在这之上编织的八面玲珑和在这之下才会袒露的真实，他好奇Loki的一切，这前所未有的吸引着他，他回想结伴行走于沙漠的那个晚上，他确信自己窥探到了Loki的一点真实，那总是在危险中伫立的倔强身影，在光与暗之间徘徊的灵魂，不需要也不屑于什么救赎，但渴望并肩。Thor知道自己就是那个人，因为在万千无伤大雅的不同之外，他们的强大相同。

 

 

Loki显然不会知道这些，虽然和Thor短暂对话过后令他心情不错，但隐匿行踪方面依然无法懈怠，他忙碌到凌晨才把两国视野骗到更远的地方，之后他又尝试着骇入Thor那台电脑，惊奇Thor竟然并未消灭病毒或者损坏电脑之后，他看到了关于在阿斯加德的约顿人的信息。这很奇怪，Loki索性放弃了睡觉的想法，他从床上离开去泡咖啡，然后靠在橱柜旁边查询资料，最后索性把电脑拿进了厨房，咖啡机持续一夜辛苦工作，在清晨终于得以休息的时候，Loki还是没有查到任何详细的信息，他甚至连那个约顿人的名字都不知道，出现的地点也仅仅是缩小到了苏贝克区，Loki把杯子放进水池走出厨房，不明白怎么会一点痕迹都没有，如果是一点痕迹都没有，那么他得到的苏贝克信息就很蹊跷了，因为那个约顿人完全有能力彻底掩藏自己。

应该是个圈套。Loki暗自捉摸，然后往嘴里塞了片面包。

 

 

Thor已经习惯了晚上不关手机，所以他即使接到了那个电话。

“那个约顿人就在苏贝克区，刚刚盗刷了我们监控过的信用卡。”比利几乎不让自己喘气说完这些。

“非常感谢。”Thor跳下床，在眩晕感消失之前他已经穿好了衣服，十分钟之后他驾车离开车库，恰好看到他的邻居家还亮着灯，Thor在心里给他怪异的邻居贴上了新标签，夜猫子。

Thor对于苏贝克区的印象只有那个有名的红灯区，以及只要你因为任何理由在夜间停车就会被敲响的车窗。Thor费了点时间才到那个汽车旅馆，不过之后只花费了少许功夫就把那个约顿人绑了起来。

 

“不打算向谁报告吗，Thor Odinson？”那个约顿人带着蹩脚的口音说着阿斯加德语。

Thor皱眉，然后往对方的小腿又补了一角作为回答。

“上帝！”那个约顿人惊呼，嘴里的血水和唾液滴在大腿上，他呲牙咧嘴的继续说：“我们就不能用文明的方式解决吗？”

“你来阿斯加德到底干什么。”Thor双手撑在椅子扶手上，劝告那个人最好说实话。

“在交流更深的问题之前，我们该互相了解一下，你好，Thor Odinson，我是诺姆。”诺姆扭曲着试图做出一个完整的笑脸。

Thor狠狠向后拉扯着诺姆的头发，他不知道此刻阿斯加德出现一个约顿人是因为什么，但是绝对、绝对和Loki有关系，而这意味着他没多少耐心。

“说，你的目的。”Thor的手继续用力。

“呃，我是个约顿人，这你应该知道了，跟Loki来自同一个地方，咳、这你也知道，但我们曾经一同服役一起打仗...”

Thor放开诺姆的头发。

诺姆看了Thor一眼，继续说：“我清楚、他给自己留的后路，不会被任何人猜到的...所以这一次他绝对不在米德加尔特，但剩下的国家还是有很多供他选择，除非哪一个吸引他...这就当然是你了，我看过你的所有资料，他绝对对你感兴趣。”诺姆紧盯着Thor，看到对方依然紧锁眉头之后畅快大笑，说：“哈！原来你也没找到他！”

Thor用力挥打在诺姆脸上。“别自作聪明。”

诺姆垂着头努力呼吸，他并不在意那些不断从嘴巴里流出的血水滴答在胸前和腿上有多么狼狈，他依然在笑，好像痛不会让他痛，他让自己坐直，然后深呼吸着振奋精神，他继续说：“我以为你会感谢我告诉你、他在阿斯加德，毕竟你们之前都在错误的方向、咳咳——咳、”诺姆被胸口的刺痛和喉间涌上的血打断，但他依然试图说下去：“不然我给你讲点他的历史，你被他骗了那么久该多生气，但是我保证、我保证...听听他的过去会让你好受很多。”

Thor没有继续揍向诺姆那张引人挥拳的脸，见鬼的他确实想听诺姆想说什么，也许能知道这一切发生的原委。

“他过的可惨啦，可是如果他能活到现在，是不是还挺享受的？他是不是觉得快乐啊？他总是...总是像囚犯一样在监狱但受着没人受过的拷打，他们把他的伤口反复撕开直到确定那疤痕能留一辈子...”诺姆让自己好好呼吸几次好让故事能继续说下去，看看那个在战场上耀武扬威的大块头现在痛苦的样子啊，诺姆觉得自己呼吸都在激动的颤抖，他继续说：“Loki的传奇多了去啦，十岁就替他老爸杀人，十三岁就窃取密报，十五岁...十五岁就陪男人去啦，哈哈——哈、”诺姆边咳嗽着但还在笑，这些事情总能让他缓解Loki对他的背叛和伤害，而现在，它们还发挥着更好的作用。

Thor无法控制自己的愤怒，他终于明白Loki所做一切的原因，他看向身下的诺姆，所要做的不过是像天神惩罚一个罪徒，他用他最后的理智告诉诺姆：“即便如此，你还是会死在他之前。”

“谁说得准呢？”诺姆不再使用阿斯加德的语言，在Thor挥拳之际他挣开了早就磨断的麻绳。

 

 

旅店老板报了警，Thor在警察来之前离开，等握上方向盘的时候，围绕在他身上的愤怒之火已经熄灭，没人有幸能看到几分钟前的对决，没人能看到那个失去理智的，拥有野兽般速度以及那令人发抖惊骇的力量。

Thor想，诺姆一开始故意被他抓住只是为了套出Loki的下落，不过在发现他也没有线索之后就用了后备计划，比如靠着绑架他引Loki来什么的。

他怎么会来。Thor扯痛受伤的嘴角发出一声嗤笑，即便他在Loki身上有太多不理智的行为，但他总清楚Loki不会来，这不是批判或埋怨，只是他觉得Loki性格如此。

Thor回到家的时候已经天亮了，他简单处理了伤口之后就又把电脑拿来，在对话框写下：我见过了诺姆。


	8. Chapter 8

诺姆在二十九岁的时候遇到了Loki，准确来说他们并不是一起服役的，只是在某一天他接到了跨越三个上级的指令加密，上面简略通知会有一名新兵送来，无需关照。  
Loki在半小时后就来到他的训练场，彼时诺姆还以为Loki是某位高官的小孩，因为没有完成期末作业而被送来，所以，他用一种调侃的，不屑的，找乐的态度去羞辱Loki，然后在下一秒他就险些被对方锁死喉咙，他永远忘不了那天，尚且只达到他胸口的Loki差点折断他的手肘，他气疯了，大喊着你这杂种，拼了命才凭着身高力量的压制把Loki压在身下，他怒吼着让呆愣在身后的手下把Loki拖到该去的地方。  
“婊子养的。”诺姆擦掉了从鼻子流下在下巴滴答的血，他气疯了但也被惊吓了，陪Loki一同送来的只有一封包装严密但单薄的资料袋，他控制着颤抖将白线绕出，然后把里面的东西都抽出来摊在阳光下。他的胳膊持续着令神经颤动的疼痛，他勉力让自己看起来步伐稳健，没因为刚才一番难分高下的打斗而负伤，他坚持回到自己的营房，Loki的资料始终被他抓在手里，他靠在银灰色的书柜旁边停下，冰冷的表面使他皮肤颤栗，他咬着牙看向右上角的照片，那个小混蛋的照片就在那呢，资料开头没有姓氏，只写着Loki，然后是年龄以及简单的身体情况，诺姆没能从那上面得到一丁点可用信息，不过在最后，区别于先前所有的印刷字体，有人用钢笔在上面歪斜的留下的命令：“教会他服从。”  
当兵就是一个服从的过程，但诺姆知道那个‘大人物’要的不是那种服从，如Loki这般的孩子，所要做到的服从是对于任何人的绝对服从，哪怕那个人仅仅是个小军官，一个到了二十九岁，身高逼近七尺却只能勉强跟他打成平手的男人。

诺姆记得他用了一周就在Loki身上试完了所有的刑具，他并不对此感到不安，但对Loki依然固执的活着感到惊讶。Loki曾有一次假意服从，而那只是为了争取一次杀掉他的机会。  
惩罚一开始是出于报复的，诺姆不介意自己看上去像个小人，像电影里反派虐待主角似的追寻快感和心理平衡，他不介意，一方面是来自他向来漠然，另一方面是他清楚Loki不是主角，不是光明正大的英雄，他们是一样的，栖身在黑暗下的反派而已。  
但后来是着迷，他看到Loki在他身下皮开肉绽，他们解开了Loki的所有绳索，并非是愚蠢到无视危险，而是他们有了一批新的肌肉松弛剂。他痴迷于Loki瘫倒在地上但依然倔强的身骨，痴迷于Loki只要还有力气就不会停下的讥讽和冷笑，也许，在外人看来，Loki不过是一个身患斯德哥尔摩综合症的疯子，但诺姆明白，从一开始，无论他们中谁才是完好无损站着的那一个，赢家一直是Loki，患病的是他。  
他伤害Loki，手段无所不用其极，他骑在对方身上或把Loki按在墙上，姿势暧昧但他从来没跨出那一步，对于那些险些发生的性，他感到不安，无论那一刻他是否面对着Loki的眼睛，他都从心底恐惧，他不敢，所以只能将羞辱通过一次又一次肉体伤害疏解，他在虐待这件事上堪称卓绝。  
没人能坦然的面对自己的懦弱，不狼狈不怨恨不仓皇，那几乎不可能。他自然是恨Loki如此直白的让他撞向恐惧，在每一次更用力的鞭打之后得到的快感总会转瞬即逝或转化为一种愤愤不平的屈辱，他恨。

Loki彻底毁灭了他。诺姆睁开眼睛的时候就在想，他其实早就预料到了，即使他没能做到那一步，没能像别人一样操弄Loki，Loki也不会放过他，那个记仇的婊子，美丽的刽子手。

诺姆一直能得到Loki的消息，但某一天Loki消失了，取而代之的是那个多年前的指令代码又发到了电脑上，这次不是送来什么，而是让他去，他见到了劳菲，没什么繁琐的手续进入了最高指挥部，然后终于明白劳菲是谁。  
“他藏起来了。”劳菲看向诺姆，这个被他儿子痛击过的可怜人之一，他不做过多没有意义的对话，过于唐突直白的说出现状：“阿斯加德人认为他躲在米德加尔特，而我...”  
“他不会在那。”诺姆立刻跟上劳菲的思维。  
“从哪里推断的？”劳菲有些赏识的又看了诺姆一眼，在无数个与Loki有深仇大恨的人中，诺姆并不是他选出的唯一人选，但现在诺姆的反应正在创造‘唯一’的情况。  
“他不会如此轻易的就被预测到。”诺姆从旁边人手里接过之前的战场资料，继续说：“再加上那地方实在落后，连他的基本需求都满足不了吧。”  
“Loki最后一次现身是在米德加尔特的边境。”  
“我想他在阿斯加德。”

诺姆想，他大概就是真的恨死了Loki，所以才会那样毫不迟疑的任劳菲摆布，当一枚以死布局的棋子。  
关于Thor，从头到尾都是诺姆的想法，劳菲和其他人一直未把Thor放在眼中，但诺姆自看到Thor的照片就好像被凶狠的拖回二十九岁那年，他在营房内喘息着看着Loki的资料，Loki是如此高高在上，他们是如此高高在上。  
诺姆知道能顺利见到Thor，也知道什么绑架的计划不会成功，诺姆知道自己会死，劳菲知道Thor会更努力在正确的方向寻找Loki，而Loki或许会出现，毕竟他的儿子从不是懦弱的躲藏者。

 

 **我见过了诺姆。**  
Loki内心没什么起伏的看到这句话，他虽然一夜未眠但是没注意到Thor离开。Loki的手落在键盘上，第一次没那么爽快的回复什么，几分钟前卷土重来的困倦再一次被无情的打了回去，他撑着胳膊俯身看着荧亮的显示屏，一只手在上面键入： **替我问好。** 他选择了一句模糊重点的俏皮话，好像不在意Thor与他的‘旧友’会面得到了什么，或者说他不想听。  
**你在哪，Loki，告诉我，就让我知道。** Thor几乎是在恳求，约顿的人已经追来了，他杀了一个但不知道哪里还有更多，他知道Loki不被任何人找到才是最安全的，但他又坚信自己才能真正的保护Loki，只要他们在一起，无论将要面对的是什么。  
**听听你这狂妄的口气，好像你要得到什么就一定能称心似的，Thor，无论你见过了谁，杀了他或者是成了好朋友，这都不会让我有什么感觉，更不会让我冒着风险出现。** Loki利落键入并发送，然后就合上了电脑倒回床上，无论他的困意对回来表现的多么不情不愿，他都固执的闭上眼睛不再去想别的任何事，不去想约顿的人是否已经发现了他的足迹，不去想这极有可能是引他出现的圈套，他对躲藏这事还没感到厌烦，所以他不会贸然现身或者是直接回到约顿海姆想办法把劳菲的脑袋拧下来，但Thor显然是整件事的bug，因为Loki察觉自己想为了他而冒险，去彻底解决对他们有威胁的一切，像个傻瓜一样。

 **Loki，你最好藏得够好，因为等我把约顿杂种都解决了之后，你就只有我这一个大麻烦了。** Thor合上电脑，疲惫的去浴室淋浴，热水自头顶倾洒，冲刷着已经干涸结痂的伤口，Thor渐渐感觉到一些来自全身的刺痛，但幸运的是那些伤口没有到需要去医院的程度，他低下头，看着淡粉色的水从脚下流走，接着他粗鲁的把头发上的脏污冲洗干净，然后走出浴室，从衣柜里拿出他的药箱上药。  
__  
他过的可惨啦...  
撕开他的伤口...  
一开始他会尖叫...  
陪男人睡觉...  
Thor还能听到诺姆在说话，断断续续的肮脏用词，带着浓烈的畜生的血腥味，Thor开了瓶酒冲洗伤口，他让自己理智下来，不被那些表面的卑劣所激怒，他竭力抽丝拨茧，逐渐在心中构架起一个完整的Loki，坚强的，勇敢的，聪明的，痛苦的，狠毒的，邪恶的，疯狂的，Thor不仇视那些坏的，也不同情那些好的，Thor知道自己必须找到Loki，很快非常快，他有太多问题和话想问想说，但也想就闭着嘴看看Loki，他们相处的时间太少但发生了太多，甚至在分开之后还在他的身体内继续发酵成长着，以至于他才会那么的，那么的痛苦和恼怒。Thor尝试去推测Loki的想法，那样不受拘束的灵魂似乎在哪里都有可能，所以Loki会躲到很远吗？不，害怕的人才会躲远，而Loki是十足的智者和冒险家，他只会躲在你的眼睛底下，Thor想，也许他已经同Loki有过擦肩，甚至不止一次，或者Loki已经来过他的房子，挪动过一个杯子或是烟盒，只是他没注意到。

 

Loki还是没能睡着，他的困意已经毅然决然的离他而去，同样携手离去的还有他的理智，或者说曾经的想法，他知道自己总要杀了劳菲，但在那之前他需要一个非常非常详细的计划以及一段休整时间，但是现在，Loki通过窗户能看到Thor家的屋顶，也许他除去一个计划更需要的是一个人，而Thor明显是会让胜率翻倍的类型。  
既然这么决定那就没必要畏首畏尾，他重新梳理了诺姆出现的时机和作用，很快明白这又是劳菲吸引他注意力的一种手段，即使他不会主动出现，但Thor经过这次已经有了更精确的搜索方向，劳菲只需要等待，这算是孤注一掷了，因为从目前棘手的国家状态来看，劳菲没办法把手伸的够长来揪出他，只能寄希望于这样旁敲侧击的威胁逼他现身。  
父亲呵，为什么一个把他铸就成如今模样的人会如此愚蠢啊，这样幼稚的陷阱和手段连捕一只兔子都有些困难，Loki想，也许劳菲真的老了，在很小的时候他曾期望劳菲会很快老死，因为没有什么能杀死他了，但现在，劳菲真的老了，这个消息所带来的快感不如虐杀一个曾经羞辱过他的人，毕竟，Loki自嘲，他真正想要的是和劳菲比试一场，然后不那么痛快的杀了对方。  
Loki不介意多回忆一些往事，曾经的伤痛折磨已经不太会造成更大的困扰，过去的日子真的过去了，偶尔拿出来晾晒有助于伤口恢复，他没有挑拣一些久远的记忆，只回想起在潜入米德加尔特之前劳菲对他的许诺，他的父亲用那样施舍的口吻告知他会得到的。  
**地位和财富，Loki，你会在万人之上的。**  
似乎是真的觉得这些能令他渴望到俯首称臣，他的父亲是那样得意又快活的笑起来。  
也许那真是他所追求的，地位和财富，但是父亲，您给的那些太少啦，Loki讥诮的笑起来，看着劳菲因喜悦而抽动的肌肉，他恭敬的俯身，但他明白，那些太少了，远远不够。

 

Thor突然想明白了，Loki会在哪里。  
下雨了，如果Thor看过天气预报他会知道这场雷雨并不是突如其来的，但Thor并不介意这个，甚至有些欢迎风雨来临，他感谢自然会隐匿他的身影，他穿上黑色风衣，但没拿下面那把沙漠之鹰，他懒得撑伞，但戴了一顶放在玄关的棒球帽，他走出家门。  
Loki在雷雨来临之前睡着了，毫无防备的沉沉入睡，直到第一声响雷把他从梦中惊醒，他摸向床头的手机查看时间，然后敏锐的感觉到身后有人。  
“你一定弄湿了我的新地毯。”


	9. Chapter 9

Loki摸向了枕头下面的枪，在指尖终于触碰到一点冰冷的金属边缘时他听到身后那人说：“把手拿开。”  
Loki立刻将手从枕头下面抽出来举在空中，这倒不是因为那声警告多么有威吓力，仅仅是Loki在知道身后人是Thor之后放心下来，他用压在身下的手臂支撑自己坐起来，背对着Thor将两只手举在脸侧，并且慢慢转动展示空空的手心。  
“晚上好？”Loki侧目看向身旁Thor的影子，在窗外划破天际的闪电照射着那道影子漆黑又压抑，阳台的推门没有合上，风把雨吹进来，连带卷起Thor的风衣下摆又撞响他岌岌可危的推门。Loki吞咽口水，虽然他不明白诺姆跟Thor发生了什么，但从之前他们的对话来看显然Thor已经被他惹恼了，他希望Thor能有点动作，而不是就像城堡外的士兵石像那样骇人，Loki想再开口说些什么但那显然是不明智的，Thor的气场全然改变了，他的强硬霸道不再留有一丝缝隙，就像一张铺天盖地的大网一样笼罩下来，而他的不动声色则在不断抽取着网内的氧气，Loki感到窒息，从容的样子很难在这种情况下维持，他到底有些低估了Thor，所以大胆又张狂的不断逼近挑逗对方，竟然忘记Thor拥有的无数醒目惊人的战绩，所以现在，那些蛰伏在Thor皮肤下的狮性觉醒了，而Loki知道自己很难全身而退，他的眼神从那道令人心惊胆战的影子移回他的枕头，枪就在那凹陷下面，如果他足够快就能反转局面。Loki不动神色的浅浅呼吸，随时打算从枕头下抽出手枪，但这时候Thor的影子动了，并非是因为月光的改变，Thor挪动脚步，这迫使Loki停下他的计划。  
Thor先关上了推门，呼啸的暴雨声被挡在外面，然后Thor就向他走来，步伐沉稳的。Thor的鞋尖先进入Loki的视野，Loki抬了点头就看到Thor也在看他，在一闪而过的惨白闪电下带着即将吞食猎物的凶狠，Loki恐惧的瞪大眼睛，现在什么幽默都不顶事了，Loki迅速构建无数种即将发生的可能，并且计算自己拿到枪扭转局势的可能性又有多大，但说到底，他错过了最佳时机，或者是自愿放弃了，早在他感觉到身后有人的时候就该立刻将这战场变成他的，而不是失去一切警觉，过分大意。Thor走到他面前，Loki已经做好了拼死一搏的准备，他不知道诺姆到底跟Thor说了什么，但Thor现在的反应令他心寒。Thor半跪在他面前，这让Loki从仰视变为平视，Loki敛声屏气，不让自己畏惧Thor不加掩饰的侵略目光，然后他眼睁睁的，眼睁睁的看着那令人胆寒的眼神在顷刻间化成一滩水，最优秀的演员都做不到那样的变化，那些冷酷凶狠愤怒都没有啦，全部都转化为一点无奈和太多温柔，就像一个父亲对顽劣的孩子，一个兄长对调皮的弟弟那样，绷着脸想要告诉你你做错事情了我很生气，但这种愤怒很难维持，通常得到一点畏惧之后他们忍不住收手，然后袒露真正的情绪，一点无奈和太多温柔。  
Thor并不想这么快就缴械投降，他是真的被气疯了，甚至直到他跳上Loki的阳台，隔着推门和厚重的雨幕他依然是愤怒的，这愤怒来自四面八方所以排解起来并不容易，但当他拉开推门，毫无阻碍的看到那个蜷缩在床上的背影的时候，他的愤怒就毫无痛苦的烟消云散。

Loki知道自己眼睛红了，那些他所鄙夷的懦弱情绪从四面八方赶来，迅速又兴奋的冲进他身体里，甚至一路叫嚣着他也会有如此感受，他因为Thor没有真的大发雷霆而庆幸，也因为Thor竟然没有大发雷霆感到不可思议，他为此觉得温暖，觉得被爱着，觉得感动，觉得脑袋发懵手脚重新有了温度，听听，他可真是像极了那种孩子或弟弟。

Thor先抱住了他，不是那种把他按向自己颈窝的那种拥抱，那通常是抚慰，会和同情会难以区分，所以感谢Thor没有那么做。Thor弯下腰环住了Loki的腰腹，毛茸茸的脑袋埋进他的小腹，Thor更像是期望被拥抱的那个。Loki落下眼泪，终是如此，他倾了一点身子抱住Thor，他总担心会面对任何人的怜悯或同情，所以当Thor找到他，他更希望Thor是带着愤怒来的，希望诺姆说他如何作恶多端而不是悲惨，他得维持他的尊严和体面，他这一生仅剩的好东西，所以他真的没想到，原来并不是所有善意都会刺痛他，一个拥抱也不会让他觉得被同情，他用单薄的身体回抱，就像抱着一只安抚心神的玩偶那样，但Thor远比一只玩偶要好得多，他在治愈他。Loki深呼吸，嗅着Thor发梢湿漉漉的雨水味，他的睡衣单薄，Thor被浸湿的衣服很快也将他湿透，Loki呆呆的看着眼前的地板，窗外在云层中翻滚的雷电炸裂出刺眼白光，Loki看到他们的影子落在地板上，清晰的勾画出他们两个人的轮廓，竟令他平静。  
Loki从未渴望过性，无论是作为疏解或放松，性都不在他的首选，但此刻，他的脑海里竟诡异的没有选择，他猜想，也许当他终于遇到了真正痛苦和极乐，他爱上了某个人，而这个人总会在正确的时间陪着他，那么性就是最好的唯一的方式。Loki扯着Thor的衣领，后者立刻明白了他的意图，几乎是撞向了他的嘴唇，这点鲁莽撞伤了他们的嘴巴，但谁都没在意那点小伤口，血腥味在嘴中蔓延，像催化剂令热情高涨。Loki抓着Thor的肩膀，好像落水似的那样抓着Thor，他真的感到窒息，没有空气能进入他的身体，但他又渴望窒息，他渴望仅仅是一个吻就令他沉湎到无法自拔，所以他是落在水中并希望Thor也下来，他不想上岸。  
Thor推着Loki的肩膀，他们一同倒下去，Thor用手臂支撑着自己，一只手还垫在Loki的脑袋底下，他吮吸着Loki灵巧的舌头，又滑又热令他无论如何都不想结束这个吻。Loki一只手环绕过Thor的肩膀，一只手顺着衬衫向皮带滑去，Thor低吼着跪坐起来将风衣胡乱脱下扔到身后，他必须脱掉他们的衣服，但又无法停下他对Loki嘴巴的渴望，他让空闲下来的手指伸进Loki的嘴里，试图捕捉那条柔软美味的舌头，他竭力让自己一心二用，最后还是焦躁的直接将衬衫扯开，纯白色的纽扣悉数崩落，脆弱的布料发出尖锐的呻吟，他的衬衫不能再穿了，但这甚至比不上Loki的一根头发重要，他让手指离开那温软的环境，看到唾液自Loki嘴角流下，令浅色嘴唇和柔软的下巴闪着光。  
Loki仿佛看到他过去的痛苦正在燃烧，那些灰烬正可悲的灰飞烟灭，他得到了平静和更好的东西，他解开自己的睡衣纽扣，不希望这跟Thor的衬衫一起阵亡，Thor继续低头亲吻他，裤子里的硬挺正摩擦着他的薄睡裤，他几乎能感觉到那有多么烫，就要赶走他们身上所有的寒冷。尽管如此，Thor仍然耐着性子等待Loki脱下睡衣，那些被雨水浸湿的冰冷衣服彻底丢到一旁之后他们重新温暖起来，Thor抱着Loki躺上去一点，被子推挤在Loki身下，但柔软又舒适，Loki看向Thor，沉积的情欲令他双眼发暗，Thor偶尔发出的喉音嘶哑又性感，就像一道道细微的电流刺激着他的神经，Thor的手摸向Loki早已挺立的阴茎，之后顺着燥热的缝隙探向了他的后穴，试探着挤进一根手指，Loki牙关紧咬，但Thor莽撞又规律的探索似乎是执意让他把嘴巴张开。  
“Thor。”Loki被快感催促着开口，他哑着嗓子去呼唤身上人，然后就只能低声呻吟，直到Thor继续探进手指，在湿热的内壁中抽插，Loki闭上眼睛向后仰去，脖子绷出一条光滑曲线，Thor去啃咬他的喉结，在Loki尖叫出声的时候把手拿了出去，那声呻吟就充满抱怨，但很快就被更好的东西安抚。Loki感受着Thor的阴茎滑过他的大腿，他感受过对方的尺寸就有点希望前戏再长一些，但别那么长。Thor咬着Loki的下唇，他就要维持不了自己的理智，他扶着阴茎滑过Loki的臀瓣，之后轻轻顶着柔软的穴口外。  
去他妈的吧。Loki狠狠的吻了Thor一口，然后一条腿勾上了Thor结实的腰际，Thor沉沉的笑了一声，然后啄吻着Loki的嘴巴用那种低到几乎要断开的声音叫着Loki的名字，Thor耐着性子先让前端进入，幸运的是没有他们两个想象中那么艰难，Thor索性挺身将自己完全推了进去，Loki的身体美好的不可思议，又紧又热但刚好能吞下他的活儿，Thor将自己推得更深，Loki在他身下绷紧了身体，随着他的挺动而不自禁的收紧后穴，Loki发出低声呜咽，迷离的眨着眼睛，Thor继续动作，他抓着Loki的脚腕，看着Loki一次次的呜咽因他顶撞而断在喉间，Loki因发泄得不到满足而落泪，但他丝毫没有意识到这点，他抓着Thor肌肉虬结的后背，在上面留下鲜红血痕，Thor抹去Loki的泪水但它们又会很快流下来，Loki脚尖绷直，几乎要因为这场性爱而抽泣，在此刻，无论是哭泣还是呜咽都与脆弱无关，那只来自于他的满足和快乐。

他们在凌晨停下，但洗澡的时候Loki又被Thor拉着来了一次，Thor几乎把他钉在了满是雾气的墙壁上，水流顺着他的后背流下，Loki颤抖着就要软了膝盖，他抓在墙壁上的手都要没有力气，Thor掐着他的腰，没让Loki滑落半分，之后索性让Loki背靠墙壁，双腿缠上他的腰际，Loki全身仿佛就倚靠Thor滚烫的阴茎做支撑点，他因为舒服而打颤，Thor扣紧他的双腿以防滑落，直到Loki再也支撑不住射到了他们的小腹上。

“喝点水吗？”Thor抱着Loki躺在床上，他们跑到了客窝睡觉，因为主卧被他们弄得有点糟糕。  
Loki懒洋洋的滑到枕头上，好像Thor抛出了什么难题似的他需要思考才能回答。  
“你已经知道厨房在哪了吗？”Loki听着自己嘶哑的声音。  
“你知道我能找一下，而这没有白宫那么大。”  
“但别开灯。”Loki提出一点反对意见。  
“那我干脆不去了。”Thor跟着Loki一起滑到枕头上，他笑着亲吻Loki汗湿的额角。  
“那也不行，你知道我没法靠精液解渴。”Loki用手肘轻碰着Thor。  
“行吧，那我快去快回。”Thor从床上坐起来，大大咧咧的光着身子离开卧室，家里没有任何灯光，Thor出门之后Loki就看不到他了。  
Loki望向黑黝黝的房门，有一瞬间认为这栋房子里只有他一个人，但好在Thor始终有点小动静，赤脚走在地板上的声音，或者是偶尔抛来的一两句抱怨，好像在证明他的存在似的。  
Loki支撑着又坐起来，他想去窗边但是疲惫感把他禁锢在床上，也许他可以有几个小时或几天不去想以后，但这终归不是解决之法，他难以在约顿海姆和阿斯加德生存可Thor不是，Thor是个优秀的军人并且不可能跟他移居到别的国家，又或者Thor并不介意这么做？Loki这样想，但很快又否决，一个人的人生中不是只有爱情和爱人的，况且如果Thor真的只想要爱情和爱人那他们就不会是一种人。总要有个万全之策。Loki听着门外的动静，猜测Thor已经顺利找到了厨房，他移开视线，敏捷的下床捡起Thor扔在地上的风衣，Thor的手机就在里面。


	10. Chapter 10

Thor忙着擦干洒在桌上的水，但又不小心碰倒了杯子，玻璃在地上碎的彻底，Thor无奈后退摸着墙壁打开顶灯开关，然后冲着楼梯的方向喊着：“不开灯可真是方便极了！”他没能如愿得到Loki的回应，所以收拾残局的时候没那么干劲十足，但还是迅速将地板打扫干净，离开的时候在四周反复摸索确认没有遗漏任何威胁，之后他拿着水杯上楼，Loki依然躺在床上，枕着胳膊看向窗外。  
Thor把水递给Loki，Loki喝了两口问：“你在这住了多久？”  
Thor望向窗外，思考了一会回答：“大概四五年了，或许更久。”  
“你很喜欢这里吗？我知道你有足够的钱搬到任何地方。”Loki接着问。  
“搬家很麻烦，如果说喜欢，”Thor停下来，想想街道，想想绿化，想想草坪和孩子，他接着说：“算是吧。”  
“哦。”Loki点点头，“我倒是喜欢海边的房子。”  
“我们可以搬到海边。”Thor笑着跳到床上，挨着Loki一起百无聊赖的看向窗外。  
“或者直接搬到华纳海姆。”Loki不甚玩笑的说着。  
Thor看向Loki，华纳海姆和阿斯加德...总之不是友好的关系，如果Loki想要去那里倒也说得通，阿斯加德没有办法继续追踪他，而约顿海姆也没有足够的实力去要求华纳海姆交人。但这不是一件小事，不存在去了还可以回来这个选项。Thor看着Loki，欲言又止的叹息，他能为Loki做很多事，但若关乎信仰和国家就总有做不到的，并非无能为力而是确信自己无法去做，他无法背弃这一切。Thor抚摸着Loki的手臂，轻声说：“不，我不能，Loki。”  
“好吧，那地方也挺冷的。”正如意料之内的拒绝，Loki得说自己完全为这个答案满意，这世界不缺为爱情献身的傻子，但鲜有为爱理智的人，这也证明Thor值得他做些努力，并且也有资格进入他的游戏。  
“但我能让你在阿斯加德好好生活。”Thor吻了吻Loki的肩膀，他总有做不到的事情，但还有更多能做到的。  
“不用担心被监控拍到的那种？”  
Thor爽朗的大笑着，轻轻咬了一下Loki的肩膀。“不用担心被监控拍到的那种。”  
Loki探手拿过柜子上的手机，看了眼时间又熄灭屏幕。  
“怎么？”Thor问，伸长脖子假装要看Loki的手机。  
Loki把手机丢到枕头后面，然后佯装困倦的闭上眼睛说：“七点前离开。”  
“为什么？”Thor抱怨的低吼，试图让Loki转过身体给他一个满意的答案。  
“因为我男朋友要下班回家了，所以你还有四个小时，先生。”Loki被Thor霸道的力量惹烦了，猛地收回力气让自己跟着Thor的力道撞倒了对方的鼻子上。  
Thor捂着鼻子呲牙咧嘴，但看到Loki并不打算改变决定，所以他掀开被子又压到对方身上，恶狠狠地说：“好吧那就抓紧时间。”

 

Thor在六点半的时候被Loki踹到了地板上，他抗议着时间尚早，但Loki懒洋洋的打了个哈欠回答他：“表慢。”  
Thor从地上爬起来，摸索着内裤和衬衣穿上，那上面的味道令人皱鼻，Thor借机抱住Loki惩罚对方，之后他从卧室外找到一块手表和闹钟，抓在手心里跑到卫生间高喊着：“现在才六点四十！”  
Loki拿出嘴里的牙刷，微笑着回答：“全世界的表都慢了。”之后拉开镜子拿出后面的客用牙刷套装扔给Thor，并且严令拒绝Thor使用他的毛巾。“用蓝色这块，听懂吗？”  
“你的不讲道理让我很兴奋，Loki。”Thor接着扔到胸前的牙刷，刻意挑了挑眉毛一副下流模样，这让打在他胸前的除了牙刷还有拳头。  
五分钟后Loki走出卫生间又折返，探出半个身子说：“如果你要...”  
“我会把马桶坐垫掀起来的我又不是野人Loki！”Thor愤愤不平的回击着，Loki太仔细的嘱咐多少有些伤自尊，虽然他看起来不如Loki那么精致，也许喜欢用沐浴液洗头，也许脏衣桶总是满的，但他还是有良好的生活习惯的！  
“不刮胡子的Thor Odinson如是说。”Loki故意耸耸肩膀，调侃着冲Thor歪了下脑袋。  
噢该死的，Thor含在嘴巴里的水在喉间愤怒的咕噜咕噜，之后一边刷牙一边思考Loki为什么让自己这么早离开，这挺怪异的，鉴于Loki在这应该还未完全建立自己的生活，不存在友人拜访或上班，相反的，Thor觉得Loki应该很想让他们两个在一起多呆一会，哪怕Loki绝不会这么说，但他心里明白。  
Thor走出卫生间的时候没看到Loki影子，下楼走到厨房才看到Loki已经穿戴整齐的靠在橱柜旁边看报纸，Thor走过去的时候吐司刚好弹出来，他去咖啡机旁边倒了一杯咖啡。  
“仙德瑞拉，回家的时候到了。”Loki接手过Thor刚接好的咖啡，顺便让吐司远离对方视线。  
Thor松下肩膀，颇为受伤的看着Loki去咬吐司脆边，但他倒不会真为这些伤心什么。Thor从搭在手臂上的风衣口袋里拿出手机，离七点还剩三分钟，因此他说：“没有我的早餐吗？”  
Loki展示着手里只剩一片吐司的碟子，说：“如你所见。”  
“好吧。”Thor有些失望，但这些情绪转瞬即逝，他两步跨到Loki面前，然后迅速的在Loki的嘴巴上亲了一口，连带着沾到了Loki嘴巴上的糖粒。“我吃饱了。”他笑着向玄关走去，离开时确定门口没有任何标记并且门锁完好。

Loki当然没去送Thor，他们又不是夫妻什么的，但刚才，好吧，那确实有点‘生活’的感觉，虽然不那么美好，也不完美，但倒不像想象中反感作呕，有点梦幻，不过Thor的离开有效制止了梦幻的蔓延。Loki走到客厅，电话旁边放着记事簿，这种小东西还是上一位屋主留下的。Loki撕掉最上面一页，把写着炖菜材料的白纸丢到旁边，然后拿起铅笔写下了一串电话号码，他反复默念确认，这是Thor手机里唯一一个名字完整的人的号码，而他认识那个名字。

Thor回到家的时候也检查了他的门锁，然后走到仓库确定没被人闯入过，斜着摆放的除草机依然保持着岌岌可危的姿势，Thor扶正它之后稍稍放心。

Loki往Thor送给他的花瓶里倒了点水，之前买的百合开得很好。之后他去储藏室拿出吸尘器好好清理了地毯和卧室，然后扔掉了过期零食。  
下午两点的时候他的电脑响了，Loki坐到椅子上发现是Thor发来的消息，通过之前那个病毒网页。  
 **需要我过去吗？陪你看看电视什么的。**  
Loki笑着把手放到键盘上，这个病毒算是无心插柳，现在作为他们的通讯方式很合适很安全。  
 **或者你该修修胡子。  
你真该听听前天有位女士是怎么夸奖我的。  
然后你就买了她推荐的东西对吗？**  
Thor很想说那个电饭煲可是电脑的呢他早就想买了，但他决定还是别说这些。  
 **这话真是一点都没伤害到我。  
噢，跟那些炸进你身体的弹片去说吧。**Loki忍不住向窗外看了一眼，事实上他们这个街区的建筑结构都差不多，他能从这里看到Thor的房子，那么Thor大概坐在卧室也能看到他的家。  
 **你向左移动一步就能看到我了。  
我可没说想看你。  
我想看你，Loki。**  
这话还是挺有效的，无论针对什么年纪什么性别什么身份的人群都效力不减，Loki轻轻蹬了一下地板让椅子向左滑行，然后隔着两扇窗户他看到了同样坐在里面的Thor，对方露着一排牙齿看着他，举在一旁的左手拿着一只手电筒，Loki想Thor大概正通过不断开关手电作为信号代码跟他说些什么，但现在室外光度太强他根本不可能看清手电的明灭，Loki懒得通过电脑告诉Thor这点，或者也是懒得浇熄对方的热情，在Thor兴致勃勃地放下手电看着他等待回应的时候，Loki敷衍的点点头，猜想那大概就是一些甜言蜜语，呕。

 

Thor跟Loki聊了一会就接到了军队的电话，等到重获自由已经是傍晚，Thor伸着懒腰看向窗外，这才恍然惊觉白天的信息代码也许根本没有准确传达到，他懊恼的捶了下桌子，打算直接趁着夜色再溜进Loki家里，当然他很快就付诸行动，只不过等他推开还未上锁的窗户进入Loki家里的时候，里面一片漆黑。  
“Loki？”Thor试着叫了一声，但没人回应，这让他不免紧张起来，摸向口袋才发现没有带来手机，他匆忙开灯找到了座机，在想要拨打的时候才发觉自己根本没有Loki的号码，但接着他看到了旁边的记事簿上有一串数字，他试着拨打出去，焦急的等待对面接通。  
“Loki！”电话终于接通的时候Thor终于松了一口气，有些生气的吼着对方的名字。  
“别紧张，Thor。”Loki慢悠悠的说着，把音量关小了一些，“我是个有行动能力的成年人。”  
“你去哪了？你知道你应该告诉我的，对吧？”  
“所以我留下了我的号码。”  
“Loki、”Thor仅剩的一点耐心彻底烟消云散。  
“好吧，我在机场。”  
“他妈的、Loki...操，总之，在那等我！”Thor扔下电话就向自己的车库狂奔，他想起Loki跟他说的一些事，搬离这里，去华纳海姆，这真的不是个好主意尤其他还被通缉着！

 

Thor闯了一路红灯，抵达机场的时候身后跟着三个街区外的那辆警车，Thor只能在车停下之后立刻下车奔跑，特种训练在这时候也发挥一定作用，让他他赶在警察看到他背影之前看到了Loki，Loki真的在那里等他，但拿着一个护照本和机票。Thor生气的就要跑过去，但一瞬间无数武装特警从人群后闯到面前，他们瞄准了他与Loki，Loki想借着人群逃跑但被射中了肩膀向前踉跄，Thor只听到自己声嘶力竭的怒吼，他命令所有人不准开枪，但没人把枪管放下，Loki半跪在地上，Thor举起双手想要过去，但下一秒就感受到腰间一股强烈电流。

 

Thor醒来的时候还没办法爽快的睁开眼睛，他先是活动了双手，感觉并未被束缚，之后他强撑着睁开眼睛，刺眼的白光让他又很快闭上适应了一下，他以为那是审讯室的白灯，但再睁眼才看清那只是一个普通的天花板吊灯，他扭动肩膀，感觉身下并非水泥地而是沙发，他困惑的坐起来，看到Loki就坐在前面的地方，Thor急切的想要呼唤对方，但Loki先一步转身，看到他后笑了一下，举举手里的杯子说：“来点茶吗？”


	11. 完结

难道他还在梦里吗？Thor迅速撑坐起来，因为供血不足带来的晕眩没能阻止他立刻向Loki跑去，他的脚步踉跄，但仍然大步流星，他想要伸手拉过Loki到自己怀里，但对方手臂上雪白的绷带正提醒着他先前发生的事情。也许这不是梦，Thor去咬自己的手指，确定那不是橡皮一样的感觉。这真的不是梦。  
“不管你在做什么，那看起来很白痴。”Loki皱眉，不经意的撇了一眼房间角落。  
Thor没有跟着Loki看过去，他暂且无法将注意力放在别的事情上，他想那里可能是一个摄像头，或者是单面玻璃。他捧起Loki的脸颊，然后狠狠地吻上去，用力的像是啃咬，得到了不知道是谁的血才罢休，Thor吮吸着Loki的嘴唇，将清冷外表内柔软湿热的地方细细品味，他舔过Loki的舌根，得到了一点片刻前的红茶味。Loki以喉间的笑声回应他，一只手探进他的碎发中用力。  
“好了，Thor。”Loki有些不舍的推着Thor的肩膀让他们分离。  
Thor喘息着看向他，眼神滚烫。Loki向他先前望向的地方昂昂下巴，Thor顺着他的眼神望过去，看到摄像头正扭转身体对准他们，Thor狠狠地冲那东西瞪了一眼，期望这能准确传达到镜头那面的人眼里，接着他转向Loki，忿忿指责：“这事没完。”  
“随你开心。”Loki整理了一下自己的衬衫，在拉扯衣袖的时候房间门终于被推开了，但Loki并未看向来者，而是等着看Thor接下来的反应取乐。

当然，在做出任何表情和肢体动作之前，Thor先恭敬的行了军礼。梅林站在门外，神情严肃的点了点头，然后走进房间，将手臂处的帽子搁在桌上。  
在三个人都坐下之后，Loki简明扼要的说了他的计划，从那天Thor愚蠢（他着重这点）的将手机带到他家中开始，他就记录下来梅林，也就是Thor上级的号码，然后私下联系对方，以诱捕劳菲为条件交换在阿斯加德的豁免和永久居住权，之后为了让潜藏在阿斯加德的约顿人确信他是被逮捕而不是被保护起来，他们又设计了机场戏码。  
“我不觉得这个计划不能让我提前知道。”Thor感到一阵被戏耍的羞辱，以及被隐瞒后的失落和愤怒。  
“确实不能。”Loki耸耸肩膀，罕见的，梅林也跟着点头。“你看起来不像是会演戏的天才，并且，你那时真实的撕心裂肺将整场骗局上升到了新高度。”  
“你把我的感情当道具？”Thor倾向Loki的方向，仿佛下一秒就要像雄狮一样将对方扑倒。  
“Thor，你生气的事情多了去了，不差这一件。”Loki不甚走心的安抚着，“你总会习惯我。”  
Thor不去争论，绝大原因是因为他的顶头上司正黑着脸坐在他的面前，Thor看向梅林，等待对方有所补充，但梅林却说：“正如Loki所说。”瞧瞧，他的上司都没争取过他的知情权。  
“之后呢，要怎么做？”Thor不去计较这些，显然这只是整个计划版图的小小开端，现在才是走向高潮的重要时刻。  
“显然，即使劳菲对我恨之入骨，也不可能冒着巨大风险来到阿斯加德，他需要一个既能保全自己，又能爽快结果我的情况。”Loki描述起自己的死亡威胁语气轻松，不过Thor连他的份一起担忧紧张，Loki清清嗓子继续说：“在我前往机场的时候确实买了一张机票，目的地就是华纳海姆，撇去一些著名景点和适宜居住的地点，华纳海姆有一间约顿海姆的生化研究基地，在这点上我不得不自豪约顿的秘密工作，在我将这件事透露出来之前，你们阿斯加德可一无所知。”Loki愉悦的挑起眉毛。  
Thor看向梅林，对方轻轻点头。  
“所以，劳菲已经得知我想要去往的地点，但不巧，过程中我被’缉捕‘。”Loki伸出手指弯了两下，“在这种情况下，劳菲不得不去考虑我为了自身安全而出卖实验室的可能性，如果在几天之后，阿斯加德军方突然要秘密前往华纳海姆，那么情况就一目了然了。”  
Thor点点头，试图接上Loki的计划：“所以劳菲既不能来阿斯加德，我们也不能去约顿海姆，华纳海姆就成了完美的第三方土地。”  
“说的非常好，多纳泰罗[1]。”Loki赞许的看向Thor，他对能跟上自己思维和节奏的Thor总是欣赏。  
[1]:忍者神龟中的智慧担当  
“但劳菲并不会在机场等待。”梅林插嘴，虽然Loki计划的最初参与者是他，但是他依然没能得知全部计划。  
“是的，他会呆在他固若金汤的实验室力...或许也不那么固若金汤。”Loki撑着下巴。  
“你不知道？”梅林反问。  
Loki撇下嘴角，抱歉的挑挑眉毛，说：“很遗憾，只知道一个大概范围，劳菲的保密工作做得真的很好，起码他清楚这些事不能让我知道。”  
“所以你准备’自投罗网‘。”Thor语气阴沉。  
“噢，Thor。”Loki欣慰的看向他的男友，“就是这么回事。”  
“你被抓到就会死。”梅林先提出反驳，倒不是出于保护Loki的意图，而是他不希望白白耗费人力物力。  
“不会，死是太仁慈的事。”Thor冷笑着，他握紧拳头，手臂青筋暴起，先前的小隐瞒对比现在情况简直不值一提，Thor竭力克制自己掀翻面前的桌子，然后揪着Loki的衣领离开这里。  
Loki却玩笑着看向梅林，故意问：“你知道他原本就这么聪明吗？”  
“我没有你聪明，Loki，因为我不知道你能完好的活多久，你指望你能撑多久！”Thor锤向面前的桌子，不再顾及梅林在他身旁不到两米的距离，他恨Loki的不择手段，但又站在同样的立场佩服欣赏对方的手段，又因为自己有这样的想法而更加愤怒。他当然明白，Loki的聪慧从不只是远超敌人一两步，而是他能布下整场骗局，无论对方是如何按照’自己‘的想法行走，那永远都在Loki的掌控之内。但这并不意味着他就能无所谓的支持Loki，他清楚Loki的伤疤和夜里有时惊醒都源自哪里。  
“足够。”Loki收起浮在表面的笑意，希望Thor和梅林想起他并不次于Thor的履历，之前无数惊险战役中他都能做到全身而退，而这次也绝不例外。  
Thor低骂一句，他和Loki大概永远都无法掌控对方，那些大相径庭的观念和不谋而合的勇气总是矛盾又契合的揉在一起，说到底，他们谁都无法彻底反对另一个人，因为那一定是当下所能做的利益最大化的决定，他们该做的共同完成。

 

按照最终计划，Loki将于一周后在军队押解下于凌晨飞往华纳海姆，Thor强行争取到了同机的权利。  
Thor咬了一口午餐送来的牛肉汉堡，那大概是出自后勤食堂而不是快餐厅，味道实在难以下咽。  
Loki鄙夷着Thor的吃相，他们在这一周都要尽量呆在这片区域少走动，因为除去高层之外，中层以下的军官都认为他们两个被关在地下二十一层的重刑犯单人牢房。梅林在那天之后给他送来了华纳海姆的纸质以及电子地图，Loki习惯花费大多时间在立体投影地图上，去标记实验室的可能位置。  
Thor不喜欢Loki的沉默，那比Loki的侃侃讥讽和调侃更令他烦躁，他们从早到晚呆在同一间房间，拥有顶级的设备和生活设施，以及足够大的按摩浴缸和软床，但他却什么都不能做，因为虽然Loki已经与阿斯加德达成合作，但是阿斯加德依然戒备十足安装了数量夸张的监控器，好吧这是正常的也是正确的，但也很操蛋就是了。Thor偶尔能在偷吻Loki的时候得到回应，比这更加深入的事情就不再有了，等到了第三天，Thor觉得自己就像苦行僧一样超脱，可以安分的跟Loki一起研究，并且略有收效。  
Loki将实验室可能建立的地点缩减到了两个区域，唯一的环海陆地以及一片海域，华纳海姆的海洋面积占国土面积的三分之二，而大海向来是最适合掩藏东西的地方。Loki试图在记忆中搜寻任何相关记忆，遗憾的是他曾经并未深究这个实验室的位置，只是在窃取机密资料的时候知道这个实验室主做生化研究，并且资金充裕。

梅林极少会去看那间房间的监控，他花了点时间调取了Thor的档案，那实在是非常精彩的履历，所以梅林很难将这样一个忠诚的阿斯加德人跟Loki联系到一起，Loki邪恶，黑暗，狡诈，偏执，冷血，几乎一切都不曾被阳光照射过，而Thor，他们最好的战士之一，当他降临战场拯救生命的时候，对于绝大多数人就是太阳一般光辉的存在，梅林垂下眼睛，猜想正因如此，Thor需要互补，Loki也需要互补，他们的个体天秤倾斜着，唯有在另一端放上与之相配但又足够对立的东西那样才算平衡完整。梅林翻开他们仅有的关于Loki的资料，那些辉煌战绩，那些令人咋舌惊叹的智慧头脑，那些险象环生的时刻，撇去两个人的出发点，他们的勇气聪慧总是惊人的一致。大概就是这样，表面天差地别的两个人互相吸引，梅林合住Thor和Loki的档案，也就因为如此，他们得到了史无前例的胜利，以及将要得到抓捕敌对国家重要人物的机会。  
强强联手。梅林呷了一口威士忌，电脑屏幕上显示已经与华纳海姆顺利沟通，对方指明阿斯加德可以带走在他国领土上的任何约顿人，但不可带走任何约顿财产，也就是说对方要占据约顿的实验室，但在他们询问实验室的具体位置的时候，华纳海姆却给了三个答案，基本与Loki的猜测吻合。华纳海姆的负责人说约顿海姆当初付了足够的友好往来费用来购买这些土地，并承诺之后分享研究成果，只不过多年来华纳海姆始终未得到切实的回报，并且被租用条约束缚手脚。

 

Thor帮Loki解下缠绕在胳膊上的绷带，枪伤还未完全愈合，缝合线在浅棕色的皮肤上过于显眼，Thor用手指去感受，然后取过身边的药水帮忙涂抹，为这点没必要的伤痛惋惜：“何必真的对你开枪。”  
“伤痛总能增加谎言的真实性。”Loki对着镜子扭动手臂，其实除去增加‘真实性’，更重要的是作为障眼法，劳菲的疑心深重，即使是成功抓捕到他之后，必定还会仔细检查他身上是否带着追踪器等装备，而如他们这样的间谍，将追踪器藏在身体里已经是不必言说的秘密，所以Loki需要一个正大光明的伤口，来告诉劳菲这只是枪伤，而不是嵌进追踪器的地方。Loki穿上囚服，抬起胳膊的时候还是会有强烈刺痛，他即将手无寸铁的前往华纳海姆，想来尤弥尔已经在那里整装待发的等着他，Loki做了一个深呼吸，有些克制不住的紧张起来，这不是他做过最难的任务，但是最令他激动的，Thor看出了他的变化，用很轻的不会弄皱衣服的力量拥抱他，然后在他耳边许诺：“我会让你亲手杀了劳菲，然后我们回家，或者去海边买房子，我保证。”  
Loki吻了Thor的颈侧，想要开口的时候房门被推开，三名押送士兵站在门口等待。Thor松开怀抱，转身示意对方可以进来，Loki在他身旁抬起双手，顺从的铐上沉重的枷锁，中心长长的生铁锁链连接着Loki的脚铐，之后士兵将黑色布袋套在他的头上。Thor也接过他的设备，他穿上繁琐的特战服，将大部分显眼的金发藏进头盔，将暗色颜料抹在脸上，隐藏进护送队伍之中。  
他们之间不再有对话，这出戏从开头便要用力去演，他们押送Loki走向停机坪，锁链摩擦地面发出沉重声响，Thor命令自己进入状态，牢记任务和目标。466小队全体队员都在飞机上等待，除此之外还有十五名特种兵，队员们看到Thor之后皆是心照不宣的点点头，范达尔悄无声息的竖了拇指。  
他们大约需要五小时的飞行时间，在这期间为了充分表现这次行动的机密性，飞行员不得不提升飞行高度至两万尺以上，这令部分人感到呼吸困难，Thor时不时的瞟向Loki的位置，确定对方没有太严重的不适反应。

“舱门安全，开舱门。”驾驶员在飞机停稳之后下达指令。  
他们停靠在了一片单面临海的私人区域，但在他们抵达之前就已经放出了相关消息，确定这片区域属于阿斯加德。他们押送Loki进入建筑，一切遵照流程将Loki放置在安全屋内，全天四人轮班把守，然后他们派出一个五人小队，做出外出打探的假象。在剩余人员分布上，466小队与Loki呆在三层，八名士兵驻守二层，两名士兵负责巡逻，整体看不上并不是坚不可摧的防守。除去466小队中四人看守Loki，Thor与其余五人在充当作战时的客厅整装待命。

“等回去以后，你必须款待我们所有人。”范达尔望了一眼被紧锁的安全屋，低声说。  
Thor从离开阿斯加德后一直保持着高度紧张的状态，范达尔这句话让他有所放松，他冲对方点头，并保证这次不会再带大家去吃克林顿牛排馆，威尔森听后吐吐舌头，伊尔也跟着做出呕吐模样。  
Thor在准备就绪后再次向梅林报告实时情况，梅林认为约顿人会等到天黑下手，毕竟偷袭是他们最喜爱的作战手法之一，Thor点点头，刚想回答他们会继续待命，就听到范达尔大喊卧倒，所有人立刻寻找掩体趴下，两秒之后导弹撞碎玻璃飞进房间爆炸，紧接着飞行索从窗外射进墙壁，约顿人陆续滑入三层，二层士兵立刻赶来，众人在大厅展开枪战，Thor通过对讲机命令安全屋里的四人不准出来，接着他从倾倒的木桌侧面探出身子射击，看到尤弥尔就在他前面，并且迅速套上了防毒面具，Thor命令所有人向后撤离，但保持射击速度，催泪弹和闪光弹在他们面前爆炸，正如计划般压制了大厅内的所有阿斯加德人，Thor已经无法在浓烟中辨别方向，同样也不可知安全屋内状况如何，他试图通过对讲联系队员，几分钟后那面传来回答：“尤弥尔牺牲了所有约顿人，以保证他能带走Loki。”  
Thor在废墟中站起来，彻底破碎的窗户正用力带走室内白烟，他拿出随身携带的便携联络器，向梅林发送任务进行顺利，然后立刻取来追踪设备追踪Loki。

 

Loki在头套被取下之后还有些恍惚，他用完全可以拿座奥斯卡的演技在一秒钟从疑惑转为惊讶转为惧怕再转为故作镇定，同时让觉得这一切没逃不过他法眼的尤弥尔沾沾自喜。  
“Loki！我了不起的兄弟！”尤弥尔狠狠的掐着Loki的脖子，用几乎是高潮的颤抖声线说：“我亲爱的Loki。”  
Loki被掐的后仰，后脑狠狠撞在直升机的铁皮上，他沉默着看着对方，直到尤弥尔因为得不到求饶和哭泣感到失望的时候痛快大笑。  
“你没资格杀我...哪怕、到现在。”Loki克制不住自己的生理泪，但他仍能鄙夷嘲弄的看着尤弥尔勾起嘴角，在无法呼吸之前费力的说出这些话。  
尤弥尔瞪大眼睛，几乎就要撑裂眼角，他看着Loki窒息，看着Loki痛苦，看着Loki狠狠抓着自己的衣角也不肯去阻止他的手，他感到挫败感到羞辱，但Loki说的却是事实，即使到了现在，他也没资格去做杀掉Loki的那个人。尤弥尔怒吼着松开双手，在Loki重新得以呼吸之前挥拳击打在对方的脸上，他揪起Loki的衣领将Loki摔向一旁，他只能这么做了，但很难得不到一丁点满足，Loki受过的折磨太多了，以至于他的殴打看起来平平无奇，甚至不值得Loki痛苦的吸吸气，不仅如此，他还必须要停下了，劳菲不会喜欢看到Loki在经历他的手之前受太多的伤，那会让劳菲失去折磨的热情。

Loki努力让自己保持清醒，他必须要知道那件实验室的位置。他的右眼已经高高肿胀遮挡住视线，左眼擦去鲜血尚可看清面前事物，他被按回座椅上，但很快又被拉扯着走下飞机，Loki看向四周，发现确实是他先前猜测那个海中小岛，但很快他就明白事情并不单单如此，他的脑袋被重新套上布袋，尤弥尔或推搡或拉扯他前进，Loki感觉自己踩到了海水，然后又踩上到了地面，但区别于松软的沙子，是十分坚硬的，Loki隐约能感觉到他进入了船舱，因为没有别的解释，等他感觉耳朵因压力而堵塞的时候就确信约顿海姆将实验室建在了海底。

他们大概潜行了二十分钟，Loki不得不张开嘴巴缓解耳朵的压力，等到他重见光明的时候已经站在了实验室中，几名约顿人想要接手尤弥尔的工作，但尤弥尔执意随行。  
Loki被带到了一间白色房间，他的全身衣物被喝令脱去，接受了精密的扫描，之后一个人注意到了他手臂上的伤口，打算仔细检查的时候尤弥尔不耐烦的打断对方，称那里没问题，并且时间有限，他们没功夫在检查上面浪费时间。  
Loki得到了一套类似病号服的衣服，套在身上松松垮垮的。在离开检查室前，他脸上因殴打而留下的血污被擦拭干净，这让伤口看起来更触目惊心。他被四个人押解离开检查室，在走廊走过几个转弯，然后通过三道密码门进入了一间将近百平的指挥室，劳菲正站在不远处下达指令，看到他之后微笑。  
“Loki，我在这世上唯一的亲人，好久不见。”  
再次见到劳菲正如Loki设想般的对他充满怨恨和厌恶，他压抑着要将对方生吞活剥的愤怒，狡黠的点头，语气轻快：“向您行礼，我的父亲。”  
在继续对话前，劳菲看向Loki身旁的尤弥尔，对方说已经彻底检查过，劳菲放松下来，如慈父般的抓住Loki的肩膀，眼神慈爱的审视对方，在发现Loki因为疼痛抽动眉毛的时候想起Loki的上臂有伤，听说是在机场被他亲爱的阿斯加德人所击，劳菲用力抓上Loki的手臂，感觉到鲜血濡湿单薄的布料印在他的手上，他感受那股温热，满足的长叹一声。

劳菲斥责了尤弥尔的行为，然后命令对方拿来肌肉松弛剂。Loki有几年没享受过那个了，不过在他成年以前，这管透明的东西经常会注射进他的身体里面，好让他在不被束缚手脚的情况下能毫不反抗的接受鞭打，劳菲给他注射了几乎致命的计量，但为求保险还是用手铐将Loki的双手拷在身前，接着Loki被两名下属拖进一间完全封闭的囚室，在四周墙壁上是所有曾让他颤抖的刑具。作为报复手段，Loki得说劳菲很有智慧，他的脖子被套上锁链，链条延伸至天花板，用来保证无论何时他都能看到他的行刑者，Loki咬着舌尖保持清醒，很遗憾，他失去了盲算时间的能力，无法预估到Thor的抵达时间。在一切准备完全之后，所有人离开囚室，为他和劳菲制造一点难得的父子时光。  
“你原本拥有地位，拥有金钱，拥有我！这是多少——多少约顿人梦寐以求的！而你，Loki，你背叛侮辱了一切！”劳菲挑选着刑具，他漫步在墙壁前，手指或停留或停顿，但始终没能选出最满意的，他因此叹气，爱怜的走回Loki面前抚摸对方的脸颊，用指甲拨弄先前尤弥尔留下的伤口。  
“你想要杀了我。”不是就要，不是将要，而是想要。身上的疼痛似乎无伤大雅，体内的药剂也没有让他神智混乱，Loki是那样坚定又不屑的对他的父亲说。  
劳菲停下来，思考了几秒，然后回答：“我会杀了你。”然后他绕到Loki面前，撑着膝盖俯下身子，像七岁的时候Loki举枪杀死了那个已经被砍去手脚的男人，他就是这样弯下腰，看着Loki，夸奖他做得很好。劳菲拉扯着Loki的头发，语气起伏激烈：“在你，真正忏悔之前，对我...对整个约顿！”  
Loki冷笑起来，似乎劳菲那张愤怒到扭曲的脸有多么可笑似的，他笑着问：“那你呢，父亲，你会忏悔吗？”  
劳菲愣在那里，不明白Loki的话有何深意，他思前想后，将过去和现在反复捉摸也没有找到答案。  
Loki怜悯的看着劳菲，轻声说：“你把我变成了这样，你是这一切的元凶，你从未发觉吗，父亲？”  
劳菲眼皮抽动着，然后狠狠扇了Loki的脸颊，他失控的大喊，用接近年迈的颤抖的，初现老态的声线质问：“我让你变成最好的！”劳菲开始念念有词，但都在嘴巴里含糊不清，他在房间里踱步，纠结于过多的刑具，最后拿过最简单的一把手枪，他瞄准Loki的肩膀，又瞄准对方的手掌，之后又激动的瞄准Loki软软的膝盖和小腿，他瞪大眼睛说着：“你就看着我...看着我！我要教会你是非，教会你对错，教会你服从，教会你忏悔！”  
Loki看着他，在叹息过后放松下来，他悄声回答：“好，好啊。”  
劳菲狞笑着，他要射穿Loki的脚掌，他的食指抠向扳机就要按下，但Loki却突然抬腿踢掉了他的手枪，子弹打在墙壁上发出刺耳的声响，Loki用力拉扯脖子上的锁链，加固在天花板的链条瞬间掉落。劳菲看向Loki但还没机会完整的看一眼，他就被Loki打断鼻梁，接着Loki在他面前踢断了他的膝盖，他痛呼的向后倒去坐到那张椅子上，劳菲痛苦的倒在椅子上大口喘息，他的大脑费力运转，但始终不明白肌肉松弛剂为何会失效。  
“你果然还是决定像以前一样单独’教化‘我。”Loki从墙上拿过铁丝解开了手铐和脖子上的锁链，他舒展身体，踩向劳菲已经折断的膝盖，仁慈的告知对方：“我从一年前就开始注射抗体，就为了等到这一天。”  
“我要杀了你！你这个混蛋，婊子！你该给我跪下祈求宽恕和怜悯，因为当尤弥尔进来的时候，你将承受这世间最长久的痛苦！”劳菲咒骂着，试图用一条腿站起来，但他又惊恐的看向房门，期望尤弥尔进来拯救他。  
“不会了，父亲，尤弥尔还有他的事要忙。”Loki安慰着劳菲，“只有你和我。”  
“没有人能找到这...”  
“除非有人引路。”Loki半蹲在劳菲面前，他早已比对方高大，强壮，但此刻Loki才真正意识到这一点，他摸向自己上臂的伤口，然后扯掉缝线，探进血肉，他激动地说：“父亲！你总让我看着你，这次你也必须看着我，看着我！”Loki从血肉中拿出那枚指甲大小的追踪芯片，把它拿在劳菲眼前，“父亲，你想到过这天吗？”  
囚室外的声响已经不再能被厚厚的墙壁阻隔，机关枪扫射的声音令人愉快的想发笑，Loki笑着，但更多眼泪流下，劳菲却从中看不到任何胆怯，只有令人发颤的狠毒。  
“看啊，看着我！”Loki将芯片按进劳菲的眼睛里，他的拇指被温热的血液包裹，他咬着牙，眼泪漱漱，但全然与痛苦无关，他在发泄，因发泄得到满足和解脱，他狠毒，但也许不够狠，他不想听下去劳菲的尖叫，拿起掉落在地板的手枪结束了他，将他塑造成如此模样的祸首，歪歪斜斜的滑落到地板上，一切都结束了。Loki站在劳菲身边，在得偿所愿之后是铺天盖地的空洞，他环视整间囚室，他的半生好像都在这里，那些刀，那些鞭子，都曾亲密教导过他的世界观和人生观，Loki知道自己哭了，这次是悲伤的，他的怨恨和隐忍都太苦了，现在翻滚到了他的喉咙上。  
身后的门被人撞开，Loki转身，看到Thor气喘吁吁的站在门外，他身后发生了一场小型爆炸，浓烟翻卷进囚室，但之后就不再有枪击和嘶吼，一切随着被炸在半空的尘土尘埃落定。  
Thor丢下了手里的冲锋枪，他两步奔走到Loki面前把对方抱在怀里，他的力气打击了，甚至撞飞了Loki的惶恐和不安。  
汗水淋漓的拥抱，但Loki的一点洁癖躲在了角落里，Thor亲吻他的发旋，一遍又一遍的在当着灰白尘土的房间亲吻他。  
“闭上眼睛。”Thor亲吻洛基的眼皮，“你可以休息一会，你从没有好好休息过，但现在，我保证你能睡很好的一觉，并且醒来的时候，你会发现我们回到家了。”


End file.
